Worth Fighting For
by AGirlWithADream27
Summary: The Divergent gang is in high school Tris is a junior and Tobias is a senior. Tris is trying to have a fun year with her friends but when she meets a certain instructor, she is thrown a curveball that she has to handle. Im really bad at summaries, but yes this is a Divergent high story, I promise this is different than most out there! There will be Fourtris. I don't own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a story I have been planning to write for a long time, and just never got around to, but it's a Saturday morning and I've got nothing better to do, so here goes nothing. Just so you all know, it's an alternate universe, the gang is in high school and in this story Tris is a junior and Tobias is a senior. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Tris's POV

I awake to the sound of my alarm going off on my phone. I groggily get up and walk into my bathroom to shower. Right as I got out, I hear the doorbell ring. Well, Caleb always gets up early to do extra studying, so he can get it.

I have just picked out my clothes for today when Caleb shouts "TRIS! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU! I JUST SENT THEM TO YOUR ROOM!"

Crap! I think, I'm only in a bathrobe. I hear a knock on the door, but before I get a chance to answer, Christina, my best friend, comes barging in squealing.

"TRIS! Can you believe it? It's the first day of school! Aren't you excited?! We are Juniors now, almost seniors! Oh my gosh I am sooo excited!"

"uhh Christina?" I say. "it's school, I'm not excited. Also, what are you doing in my room at 7:30 in the morning when I am not even dressed yet?"

"Well, it's the first day of school and I want you to look nice, so I thought I'd come over and dress you so you don't look like total slob." Then she gives me her 'duh' look.

"I am not letting you dress me. No way, besides I already picked my clothes out." That's when she notices my black jeans and black sweatshirt lying on my bed.

"OH NO! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL WEARING THAT!" Christina shouts.

"And just how are you going to stop me?" I counter. "You know I'm stronger than you!"

She narrows her eyes at me and gets this look in her eyes and says "Tris, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Then she looks back at the door and screams "URI"

Less than 5 seconds later, Uriah comes barging into my room and picks me up, and Uriah is strong, so there is no way I can fight him.

"Uriah!" I complain.

"Sorry Triss" he says. "but Christina's orders." He winks and walks me to the bathroom. Then he holds me down in the chair at my sink and Christina comes back with rope. They tie my hands together and tie me to the chair. I feel like a prisoner in my own house.

"Is this really necessary?" I whine.

"No Tris, it wouldn't have been if you hadn't fought me, but now it is." Christina says. Then she starts transforming my face. She puts on eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, foundation and lip-gloss.

Next, Christina starts work on my hair. She pulls out my hair drying and dries all my hair, then she puts in this stuff she calls mousse. Then she grabs a curler and makes my somewhat wavy hair, even wavier until I have beach like waves.

"Now, Uriah, you make sure Tris here doesn't escape while I go pick out her outfit."

Uriah nods. Then he turns to me. "Tris, why do you fight it anymore, you know she is never going to give up until you dress nicely to school at least three times a week."

I sigh. "Because I am lazy." Just then, we hear a shriek from Christina in my bedroom, and seconds later, she comes running in holding a bag full of what I assume to be, my clothes.

"Alright Uriah, you'll have to leave the bathroom so we can get Trissy here dressed, but stand guard outside the bathroom door in case she tries to escape." Uriah follows orders and walks out.

Then Christina launches herself at me. "I had no idea you had so many cute clothes Tris! Why don't you ever wear them?"

I laugh "Why thank you, Chris, but I guess it's because, _I don't want to!_"

She sighs. "You are going to be the death of me." Then she pulls out the clothes I am supposed to wear. It's a short black pencil skirt that appears to be very tight, a grayish-silver tank top, and a black jean jacket. I can't lie, it's not as bad as some of things she's put me in.

After I get the clothes on, she hands me my black and silver Sperry's and I slip those on too. Then she puts my big silver hoop earrings in my ears and I slip on my sapphire and diamond ring I got for my birthday. I also put on my simple swirl necklace that Caleb got me for Christmas.

After Christina has okay'd me, she allows me to look in my full length mirror so I could see what she did to me. Surprisingly enough I like it. For once, the outfit and makeup are actually my style, I think I look pretty good. I walk over and hug her.

"Thanks Christina."

She breaks into a huge grin. "YOU LIKE IT?!" she shouts. I nod my head and she squeals. Then she looks at my clock. "CRAP! We gotta go or we're gonna be late for school!"

We quickly run down stairs, I grab a muffin from the counter and sprint to my garage. I wave at Chris and Uri who are already speeding away towards school. I hop in my silver Porsche convertible and take off. Luckily I live only like 5 minutes from the school. So I make it there with 5 minutes to spare.

I walk over to my locker and find Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Lynn. Everyone greets me and we compare schedules. I have at least one of them in all my classes, so I'm excited. Then the 2 minute bell rings meaning, if I don't get to class soon, I'm in trouble. First hour is Calculus with Uri. We sprint into the classroom barely beating the bell. As we are walking in, one of the seniors in our class tries to trip Uriah, but Uriah expects it and jumps right over it. Uriah grins and I realize it is his older brother Zeke who tried to trip him.

"Really, Zeke, you think I'm gonna fall for that again? You really need to work on some new pranks." Uriah laughs and so does Zeke.

"Hey I've gotten you before" Zeke says. "Hey Tris. 'Sup?" Zeke says in a funny accent. Me and Uriah have been friends since 1st grade, so Zeke is like an older brother to me.

I laugh. "Well not much considering it's the first day of school."

Zeke chuckles."By the way, has Uri made his move on you yet?" he fake whispers and winks at me.

Uriah turns beat red and I laugh. I go along with Zeke and fake whisper back. "Not on me, but I definitely have seen him and Mar up to something." Zeke and I laugh while Uriah just stands there looking embarrassed. "Sorry Uri!" I say. "You are just so much fun to tease."

Then the teacher walks in and tells us to take our seats. As Me and Uriah walk to our seats, I notice for the first time the guy sitting next to Zeke, I've seen him with Zeke a lot, but never talked to him, but what I notice most is his icy blue eyes. They are incredible. I break out of my reverie and follow Zeke to the second to last row, as the seniors have to the last row.

The rest of class is pretty boring, me and Uriah just pass notes back and forth and totally ignoring the teacher. Finally, the bell rings, signifying the end of class. Uriah throws his arm over my shoulder and we walk to Marlene's locker to meet her for our next class which is AP English. As we walk out, Zeke's friend with the amazing blue eyes brushes past us. I only catch a glimpse of his face, but in that one glance, I detect a lot of emotions. Anger. Frustration. And…Jealousy?

**So, there is chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to update again tomorrow but I make no promises! Please leave me a review to let me know how I did! And also tell me any ideas you have for this story, and I will try to include them! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Can you believe it?! 2 updates in 2 days! That is really good for me so be proud! ;) Anyways, I wanted to say a quick thanks to….**

**Hellocat27**

**fortresss**

**ObsessedHutcher**

**LegendLover94**

**For all leaving a review! I appreciated all your kind words and I encourage the rest of my readers to also leave a review, whether it be constructive criticism or just saying that you like the story! Reviews really make my day! Thank you all! And now, chapter 2**

Tris's POV

I turn to Uriah. "Who was _that _and what's his problem?" I ask referring to Zeke's friend with the deep blue eyes who bumped into us.

Uriah gives me a confused look.

"You know, the guy who just bumped into us? Blue eyes? Was sitting by Zeke?"

"Ohhh. Four?" Uriah laughs. "His name is Four. He and Zeke are best friends, have been for 10 years now. Anyways, I don't know why, but he sure looked pissed off, and when he gets pissed, he doesn't really care who he bumps into, if you're in his way, beware."

I nod. We continue talking about useless things with Marlene once we find her, but I just keep thinking about those startling blue eyes, I can't seem to get them out of my head.

Four's POV

So far, my day has been awful. You'd think it would be a great day. First day of my senior year, me and my best friend Zeke are the most popular guys in school, but no my day has been terrible. It started first hour, when I saw her. She was walking with Zeke's little brother Uriah. She was amazing. She had long wavy blond hair and was short and small, but perfect. She had an aura of confidence that made her shine. And her laugh was contagious.

I spent all of first period thinking about how to approach her, but then the bell rang and I was just getting the courage to walk up and talk to her, but then I saw Uriah put his arm over her shoulder. _Of course _she has a boyfriend. She is perfect, beautiful and kind. I should've expected that she and Uriah were dating; I mean they did walk into class together.

I can't take it, so I sweep my stuff off my table and walk out the door, brushing past them on my way out.

Next hour, Zeke passes me a note. It says

_What's up man? Ever since the end of first hour, you've been…off…_

_What happened? Was it Lauren?_

I sigh and start scribbling a note back. **(A/N: Just so you all know, in my story, Lauren is Four's ex-girlfriend, but she is kinda the school slut in this story, just so you know)**

_I'm fine, mad at myself more than anything. I was being naive and stupid…_

_and now I'm paying for it._

I see Zeke's eyes skim over the note. He writes something quickly and passes it to me.

_We need to talk. Whatcha doing after school?_

I look at him and do the sign language sign for nothing. He scribbles something again.

_Ok, meet me at the Chasm directly after school._

_You have a lot to tell me._

I sigh. I really don't want to tell Zeke what's going on, but I have to. He's my best friend, and he always tells me these sort of things, and maybe it will help to get it off my chest.

The rest of the period goes by in a blur and the next thing I know, it's time for the self-defense class that I am the teacher of. I make my way to Gym 4 and prepare myself for what is to come.

Tris's POV

After English, I find Christina and we head to Gym 4 for our self-defense class. I ignore her as she keeps talking about her and Will's date on Friday, because I really don't care. I take a seat on the benches that are set up around the training gym.

People start coming in, until there are 9 of us in the room, including me and Christina, I notice Al is here, which is not a good sign, especially considering the hungry glances he keeps sending my way, which causes me to tense up.

Christina notices too. "Tris…it's ok, I'm right here, I won't let him go near you." Al is my ex-boyfriend, and he ended up trying to abuse me with his friends Peter and Drew, but Uriah found me and saved me before they did anything.

Then, Al starts to get up and move toward me, but at that moment, Four walks in, and yells for everyone to take their seats, and for some odd reason, Al listens, but then when I glance back at my schedule, I understand why. Four is our instructor.

Four's POV

When I walk in, I see Tris sitting with some girl—great, now Tris can torment me by her being in the class that I am instructing. I look back at Tris, and she looks nervous, and that's when I notice this huge burly guy about to walk toward her, and I get it. So I yell "EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS." And he obliges.

"As some of you may know," I begin. "my name is Four. I am a senior here and I play football and run track. I will be your instructor in this self-defense class for the rest of the semester, and I expect you pay close attention, because you will be ranked, if you don't rank in the top 10 when adding all of you with the other class, which makes 20 people, you will get an F in this class and it will not count towards your credits, so I suggest you listen up. Not only is this class about self-defense, it's about being brave, so you will be going through some fear simulations to face your fears. But today, we will be practicing using guns."

I hand them all out and show them how to shoot. Tris doesn't do great but not terribly either. By the time class is over, they all look exhausted, the only person who doesn't is Tris, and I'm not surprised.

Tris's POV

After the self-defense class, me and Christina make our way to lunch, she goes and sits by Will, Lynn and Marlene, but I notice that Uriah is sitting with Zeke and his friends and Uriah and Zeke both call me over, and Chris says she doesn't care, so I walk over and sit in the empty seat beside Uriah, which happens to be across from Four. I notice him staring at me, so I stare back. We keep staring for a few minutes until Zeke says

"Hey Tris, you excited for the party on Friday?"

"What party?" I ask. "You never let me and Uri come to your parties, you say we are too young and innocent so you always send Uri to my house for the night."

Zeke grins. "Didn't I tell you? Now that you and Uri are officially upper classmen, I am throwing my biggest party yet in honor of you and Uri growing up and becoming mature adults! So, you and Uriah will be attending your first ever 'Pedrad Party' and because the party is in you two's honor, people are bringing you guys gifts and it's going to be huge!"

I laugh. "are you kidding Zeke? You are actually throwing me and Uriah a party? And letting us go to it?

Zeke and Uriah both nod. "Can you believe it Tris? Zekey is finally being nice to us, after all those years of being his slave I think have paid off." Uriah says winking.

"Ha. Ha. You guys are hilarious. Love you too." Zeke replies.

I grin and say "We love you too Zekey." And we all start laughing, well everyone except Four….

**So what did you guys think? I know it's not my best chapter, I guess it's kinda a filler chapter, but I had to get all this info out before I can get onto the good stuff, but I have already started writing the next chapter and I think it may be my favorite yet! :) Anyways, I will try to update again tomorrow, because we have a "Cold Day" so no school and I'll probs be bored which means more updates for you all! Thanks again to all you lovely readers, and please don't forget to Review, because you may get a shoutout! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Another update can you believe it?! Me neither, but it's a 'cold day' so I have nada to do! Sorry about that cliffie yesterday, I just had to put it out there! Thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers, so because of that, a shout out to…**

**ChocolateLove123**

**Guest**

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt**

**Guest**

**You guys are the best**

**And now, the story.**

Tris's POV

The rest of lunch was enjoyable. I mostly talked to Uriah, Zeke and Shauna—who is Zeke's girlfriend—and joked around. The rest of the day was slow and boring, my only fun class was the self-defense class, and Al has kind of ruined even that for me.

So, once the day was over, I practically sprint to my Porsche and hop in, speeding home as fast as possible.

When I get home, I grab a donut from the basket on the counter and head up to my room and change into my favorite Nike spandex, a running tank top and a sports bra. I throw my hair into a messy high pony tail. I go downstairs and leave a note on the counter for my parents and Caleb, telling them where I'm going. I then grab my phone and headphones turn on Bruno Mars and head out on a relaxing 5 mile run, just to clear my head.

When I get back, Caleb is in his room studying, but my parents still aren't home. Huh that's odd, I think to myself, they are normally home by now, I guess they are stuck at the office. My parents own this huge car company called Prius. My parents didn't want me and Caleb to have to live our lives with people treating us different because we were the famous children of a car company owner, so when they first started the company, they gave us all fake names and we became the Prius's, thus the name of the company, so whenever my parents are on the news, they are Natalie and Andrew Prius, not Prior, which is our real name. So yes, we are rich, but my parents are very selfless and donate a lot of our money to charity.

I quick do the little amount of homework I have and then check my phone for any missed calls or texts. I have 5 missed calls and 8 new texts. I assume they are from mom and dad explaining why they are late, but it turns out that 1 call was from Uriah 1 was from Zeke and 3 were from Christina. Then I had 2 texts from Uriah and 6 from Christina. That's odd, mom and dad would have let me know if they were late. So I decide to call their cell to see what's up.

I wait for one of them to pick up, but I just get a voicemail on both. Now I'm starting to panic.

I finally try their office. It rings once, and then someone picks up. "Hello, this is Prius and co, how may I help you?" I recognize the voice, it is my parents personal assistant Holly.

"Hi Holly, it's Tris."

"Oh. Hello Tris! How are you? How was your first day of school?"

"It was actually great thanks for asking! How have you been? Picked a date for your wedding yet?"

"No not yet, David and I are still deciding, but it will be a spring wedding for sure. But I'm guessing you didn't call to talk about my wedding…so what's up?"

I don't know why but I hesitate. "Yeah, actually, I was wondering, are mom and dad still at the office..?"

"No…" Holly pauses. She sounds a bit confused. "Your parents left the office about 2 hours ago. Are they not home yet?" she asks.

I feel my heart beat pick up. "No, and they aren't answering their cell phones and I haven't gotten a text or call from either of them!"

I hear shuffling on Holly's side, "Ok Tris, it's going to be fine, stay calm. I'm sure they're fine, probably just stuck in traffic. Just relax, make you and Caleb dinner and then if they aren't back in an hour give me a call." I can tell Holly is trying to stay calm for me, but I can hear the panic in her voice.

Just then I hear our home phone ring. "Holly, our other phone is ringing I'm gonna go answer it, I will call you later!" and then I hang up and sprint to the phone.

I answer breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the home of Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Prior?"

My heart is beating a mile a minute. "Yes, it is, I'm their daughter, Beatrice." I use my full name, because in the records it's Beatrice.

"Beatrice. We have some news we must inform you of. Your parents were in a car accident and are in intensive care at the hospital." Those words are all it takes before I start sobbing.

"Ms. Prior?" The man says calmly. When I don't answer, he continues talking. "Ms. Prior, you need to get yourself together. Your parents are still alive, for how much longer, we do not know, your parents and their doctors have requested that you and your brother come to the hospital immediately.

I wipe the tears off my face. "O-o-k-k-k." I say shakily. "W-w-we w-will b-be th-there sh-sh-shortly." Then I hang up.

I slowly walk to Caleb's room and knock on the door. He doesn't answer so I just walk in. He's sitting at his desk looking over some water works manual thing.

He turns around. "What do you want Bea?"

"C-c-caleb…" I start, and that's when he notices the tears in my eyes.

"Oh no. Bea are you okay? What happened? What's going on? Who was on the phone?"

"Th-the uhh hospital c-c-called. M-m-mom and d-d-dad were in uhh uhh a c-car a-a-accident." I start sobbing again.

Caleb's face only registers shock. He slowly comes over and wraps his arms around me, and mine around him. We sit on his couch and cry into each other's arms.

"C-c-caleb?" I ask wiping my eyes.

He rubs his eyes too. "Y-yess Bea?"

"The uhh d-d-doctor said they uhh wanted to s-s-see us. We should uhh g-g-go."

Caleb nods his head and we make our way to the garage. Since I am in no state to drive, we hop into Caleb's Jaguar convertible, him in the driver seat and me in the passenger seat.

Caleb drives incredibly fast, and we reach the hospital in record time. We both probably look like a mess, with our windblown hair from the ride, our puffy red eyes and tear stained faces from crying, plus, I'm still in my running clothes, but we really don't care.

We walk up to the front desk, and the lady there acts like she's seen people who are a mess like us all the time, and I'm sure she has.

"We are looking for Andrew and Natalie Prior's rooms." Caleb says as calmly as he can.

The nurse nods and goes and types some things on her computer. "I'm sorry children, Mr. and Mrs. Prior will have no guests seeing them, unless they are family. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"No, you don't understand, we are their children. They requested our presence." Caleb argues.

The nurse gives us a dutiful look. "Umm, I will check with their doctor." She then picks up the telephone and punches in a few numbers. She talks to someone for a good five minutes before she finally hangs up.

"Alright. The doctor says you two may go, room 321." She says.

"Thank you." I say. I grab Caleb's hand and we make a beeline for the elevators.

We go to level three and find room 321. We knock on the door and hear a quiet come in.

I brace myself for the worst and walk in. I see my parents both in their own hospital bed looking absolutely terrible. I wonder what actually happened, and how they crashed. The person I spoke to on the phone didn't really give me much detail as to what happened or what was going on.

I slowly make my way to my mother's bed as Caleb walks to my fathers.

"Bea?" My mother croaks.

"Yeah mom. It's me." I whisper.

"Sweetie, I'm…I'm so so sorry."

My eyes start to fill with tears. "No mom. You have…" I choke back a sob. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do. Honey, your father and I are dying. The doctor said the most time we have left is a week, but more realistically, a couple days. I am so sorry that I am leaving you and Caleb, you two don't deserve this, you both deserve a family who loves you and will care for you. And it hurts me that I'm not going to be able to give that to you anymore. It hurts me that I am not going to be able to take you shopping to buy your wedding dress, or watch you walk down the aisle, or come to the hospital to see your first baby. But you have to know, that I will always be there, along every step of the way, even if you can't see me."

Then my mother takes my hand and drops a small silver necklace in my hand. It is a locket that is in the shape of a heart and has an inscription that says 'Forever and Always' Inside, on one side, there is a picture of me and Caleb as small children and on the other side is my mother and father's wedding picture.

"My mother gave this to me before she died, and her mother to her before she died, and now I want to give it to you. This necklace is a reminder that I will always be there for you, no matter what. But also to show you that life goes on, and you are going to have a family of your own that I want you to love as much as I love you and Caleb." She says to me.

The tears are now coming fast down my face and hers. "Mom, I love you. I d-d-don't know what I'm going to do without you."

She smiles a small smile. "You're going to live. That's what you are going to do. Bea, I need you to promise me, promise me that one day, you will get married and have children of your own, that you love with all of your heart. And promise me that you and Caleb will always be there for each other. I know you two aren't the closest, but you are going to need each other now."

I nod my head. "I promise mom, I promise I will do both." She takes me in for a big hug and we sit in each other's arms crying.

"Ok, why don't you go talk to your father. I know he has some things to tell you."

I nod my head and walk over to my father. "Daddy." I croak.

"Bea." I kneel next to his bed. "sweetie, I know I haven't been the best father because of work, but I would like you to know that you and Caleb have always and forever been my pride and joy. Whenever I talk to people I always tell them how proud I am of my two children, and how they are both going to do great things one day, but now I realize, that you already have done great things. But I also want you to know I love you. So much."

I lean in and give him a hug. "I love you too." I say.

"Now Bea, honey, I'm leaving our company to you and Caleb." I swear my jaw literally drops when I hear this. "I know this is a shock, but it's the truth. Your mother and I talked about this years ago, that if by the unlikely event that we both pass, we would leave everything to you and Caleb, the house, the cars, the money and the company. We want it to forever remain a family business. Because of you and Caleb's age, you won't have a guardian taking care of you. But I want you two to both finish school. I expect you to both graduate high school and college, and after that, you two can decide who will manage the business. Until then, you two are still the owners, but I will have Holly managing the company, and she will also be your personal financer who takes care of paying all the bills for you guys so you don't have to worry about it."

"Daddy, this is, crazy, a lot to take in."

"I know it is. And I'm sorry to put this all on you. But the main thing right now, is you and Caleb having a happy high school and college life, and getting the education you deserve. We have plenty of money saved for the both of you."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." He says.

Then the doctor comes in and says we need to leave because our parent's need sleep me and Caleb nod and give mom and dad a hug and kiss. We tell them goodnight and that we love them and tell them we'll come and see them tomorrow after school. Little did we know that we wouldn't be seeing them tomorrow, or any other time for that matter. How were we to know, that that would be the last time we ever spoke to our parents, and the last time we ever saw them alive.

**********IMPORTANT INFO IN AUTHORS NOTE BELOW***********

**So yeah, her parents died. I don't really know why, but I just thought it was important to have them die in this story. Like I said, I'm not really sure why, but it just seemed right. Sorry, that that was such a sad and emotional chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be funny and happy. Also, sorry about no Fourtris in this chapter, but I will have some in the next chapter.**

**And, btw, do you guys want Four and Tris to get together right away? Or should I wait and have them not get together for awhile? Let me know what you think in a review or PM cuz your opinion matters and I really need help deciding! ;) **

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for what they want to see in this story, please let me know, I am open to any ideas! Thanks guys! And don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys had so many reviews and gave me so much awesome feedback, and you truly don't know how happy it made me! I literally wanted to cry when I saw how sweet your reviews were, and it makes me so happy to know that my writing can touch you all in a way that you want to cry, so again, thank you so so so much, you all are amazing so a shout out to all you reviewers from Chapter 3….**

**Megan Alexandra**

**Bookfandoms**

**Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty**

**I'mTotallyDivergent36826**

**Divergentismylife**

**trispri0r**

**Guest**

**district12divergentvictors**

**DauntlessShadowhunterChick**

**Guest**

**LegendLover94**

**TheySayLoveIsForever**

**Smurflovesicecream**

**ObsessedHutcher**

**Shadowhunter5801**

**pottergroupie**

**Woah that was a lot! Sorry about all that rambling…here's chapter 4. **

Tobias's POV

After school I went to meet Zeke by the chasm. I had thought a lot about if I should tell him about Tris or not. I eventually decided that it's just not a good time to tell him, especially considering she's dating his brother. Something tells me that Zeke wouldn't be too happy about me trying to steal his brother's girlfriend.

I also know that I can't tell him nothing is going on, so instead I will tell him about how Lauren has been trying to get back together with me. Even though that's not why I'm upset, it's not technically a lie, because today she did try to get back together with me, and we ended up kissing, because I felt bad saying no. But I need to just avoid her from now on.

Then, I see Zeke walking towards me. He sits down next to me. "So what's going on?" he asks. One thing I will give Zeke is, that even though he is usually funny and cheerful, he can always be serious when you need him to be.

I sigh. "Well you were right…it's about Lauren." I lie.

"Oh no." He groans. "What did she do now?" Zeke knows all about me and Lauren's off and on relationship and all the drama that has gone with it. Needless to say Zeke hates her.

"Well, this morning she came up to me and started talking and flirting. Telling me how much she missed me and so on. I gave her short answers, trying to get her to go away. Then she finally asked me if I missed her. I told her no. Then she smiled and said 'Did you miss this?' then she kissed me. I felt bad pulling away so I kissed back. She finally stopped and smiled at me and walked away."

"God" Zeke says. "That chick's got issues. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." I mentally groan. "I just feel bad rejecting her, but I _really _don't like her."

"Dude, you just gotta tell her. You know that when you tell her she'll get pissed and go tell her friends and the next night she'll go crying to Peter, and then she'll have forgotten all about you."

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow I guess."

"Seriously, you'll be so much happier. Now, what are you doin the rest of the night? Uri and I were gonna go back to our place and just chill and watch movies. You know, a bro night with Pizza and crap, you wanna come?"

I nod. "That actually sounds like just what I need."

"Good!" Zeke says. "It'll be fun, so how about you go get chips and pop and I'll get pizza and cake."

I laugh. "Sounds good. I'll be at your house in 10."

I run over to my car and hop in. I drive to the local grocery store, grab a few things and am on my way to the Pedrad mansion. When I get there, I see I beat Zeke. I drive slowly toward their huge locked gate and press the button.

Their butler Ramon comes on over the intercom "Do you have an invitation from the Pedrad's?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's me Four, Ramon. Zeke, Uriah and I are chillin tonight."

"Oh, hello Four. Let me get the gate button, one moment please."

"Thanks!" I call. A second later, the gate swings open, right as Zeke is pulling up. I drive up the long driveway, passing their huge orchard fields. I park my car next to the fountain and hop out.

I walk in with Zeke to find Uriah snoring on their living room couch. Zeke sneaks behind the couch and starts tickling Uri's neck! Uriah shoots up so fast, he almost whacks his head into Zeke's. It was quite comical to watch.

"HEYY!" Uriah complains. "What was that for?"

"To be funny." Zeke shrugs and we all laugh.

"Oh, hey Four. I didn't know you were coming. I also invited Tris to come, but she hasn't called or texted me back, so she must be busy or something…"

I started to panic when he said he invited Tris, so I was relieved when he said she hadn't called back.

"Aww, I was hoping Trissy would come!" Zeke pouts, but then his face lights up. "I know! I bet she's not answering your calls because she's sick of you! I bet if I call, she'll answer!" Zeke pulls out his phone and hits speed dial 5 which I see is Tris. After a while he hangs up. "Huh. I guess she must be busy."

"Well, let's get these movies going" I say.

5 minutes later, Zeke, Uriah and I are all together on their couch in the basement, with a crap load of food watching _The Avengers _and we have _The Hunger Games, Catching Fire _and _The Hobbit Parts 1 and 2 _pulled out to watch next.

***MANY HOURS LATER***

Once we finished _The Hobbit Part 2 _I checked my phone and saw that it was already 3:30.

I yawn. "Guys, it's 3:30 in the morning. We have school tomorrow. I really need to get home."

"You can just sleep here if you want." Zeke says. "Our folks won't care, plus if it's already 3:30 it's kinda pointless for you to go home. You and I are the same size, you can borrow my clothes and we can just give you a ride to school in the morning."

"Are you guys sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." They say.

"Ok, thanks!"

We head upstairs and Zeke leads me to one of their 9 guest bedrooms. The next thing I know, I am asleep in the warm, fluffy king size bed.

******PAGE BREAK*******

I awake the next morning to loud noises coming from Zeke's room. I can hear him and Uriah, and it almost sounds like they're…crying? I decide to go check out what's going on. I glance at the clock while getting up and see that it's only 4:50. What are they doing?

I walk to the room and knock on the door. Zeke answers the door, and I can tell that he has been crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

Uriah's POV

I'm sound asleep in my nice warm bed, when suddenly my cell phone starts ringing. I groan and see it's only 4:50. Who is calling me at this time of the morning? I grab my phone and see that it's Tris.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"U-u-uriah?" Tris says and it sounds like she's been crying.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"N-no. Not at…at…at…all."

"Talk to me. What is going on."

"My p-parents are d-d-dead." I hear her start sobbing even harder. I freeze. This can't be happening. I feel tears start to run down my face. The Prior's have been like a second family to me. Natalie and Andrew and my parents were very close. Me, Zeke and Tris are like siblings. I treated them like my second parents, and now they are gone.

"Oh Tris. I'm so sorry. No, sorry doesn't cut it. I-I-I…what happened?"

"They were in a c-c-car accident. Me and C-caleb went and saw them l-l-last night, and we went home, b-b-but, 10 minutes ago, we g-g-got a call from the d-d-doctor saying they…they…they're GONE!" She starts sobbing again.

"Trissy. It's-it's…" I don't know what to say. I can't say it's going to be ok, because it might not. And I can't say 'I'm sorry' because that just doesn't cut it. So I just tell her the truth. "Tris, you are the strongest person I know, and this is going to be so hard and I know that, but I _know _that you can handle this. And also, me and Zeke will be here for you the whole way. Remember that."

"Th-th-thanks Uri. I'm gonna g-g-go now, C-c-caleb and I…we need to…get some stuff figured out…"

And I know what she means. They are going to be living without parents now, they have a lot to talk about and I understand that. "Okay Tris. Be brave." She hangs up and I walk over to Zeke's room. I barge in and wake him up.

"Uri! What are you doing?" He groans.

"Zeke…it's important get up."

"No…nothing's more important than my sleep." He hides under his covers.

"Zeke…" I say trying to hold back my own tears. "Zeke, you need to hear this."

"NO!" He mutters.

I finally lose it. I just can't take it anymore. "Natalie and Andrew are dead." I say flatly, letting my tears flow freely now. I see Zeke slowly take his head out from the covers.

"Uriah, are you…are you sure?"

I nod. "I just got off the phone with Tris." I say while sobbing.

Zeke puts his head in his hands. "When? How?"

"This morning. They were in a C-c-car accident last n-night."

I sit down next to him, and we just sit there, crying. I tell him how Tris and Caleb saw them last night, but that they died this morning.

Just then, we hear a quiet knock on the door. Zeke slowly gets up and answers it.

It's Four. He takes one look at Zeke and I and says "What happened?"

Zeke looks at me in questioning. Pretty much asking me 'do we tell him?' I shake my head no.

"Four, man…it's just…it's not ours to tell…I would tell you, but it's just…like I said, it's not ours to tell. Just go back to bed."

He gives us a death glare. "Are you serious? If something bad is happening, please tell me. I think I at least deserve an explanation."

I guess we should tell him _something _because I would want an explanation if I was him.

"Alright Four, this is something extremely private and you cannot tell anyone." He nods and sits down. "It has to do with Tris. It is kind of a family emergency. I do not feel right telling you, because this is something huge, and I'm guessing she doesn't want a lot of people to know about it. So if she tells you, great, but I just don't feel right telling you."

"Then how do you know?" He asks.

"We have been really close friends since 1st grade. The Prior's are like a second family to us. Tris needed someone to tell, so she called me." I reply. "Now, worrying about this isn't going to help any of us, so let's just go to sleep." I say.

Everyone agrees and we go back to our designated bedrooms. I fall asleep immediately.

Four's POV

I am so frustrated. I understand why they don't feel comfortable telling me, because I wouldn't either, but I still want to know, especially considering it has to do with _Tris._ I end up never falling back asleep, so by the time I get up, I'm exhausted. I quickly throw on Zeke's jeans and one of his black V neck t-shirts and make my way to their kitchen. I see Uriah and Zeke down there, and they don't look much more rested than me. I can tell they were crying again, but I don't comment.

I sit on the bar stool next to Zeke and grab a muffin. They both turn and look at me. "What?" I ask with a mouth full of muffin.

"About last night…" Zeke starts but I cut him off.

"It's fine! I totally get it. I would feel the same way, it's not yours to tell and I totally understand, so don't feel bad about not telling me. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone anything."

Zeke nods.

"Thank you." Uriah says. "This means a lot, not only to us, but also to Tris, I'm sure."

We quick rush to our cars and head to school. I can't wait for first hour to start, so I can see Tris and try to figure out what happened. When I walk in, I expect to see Tris with her group of friends in their normal meeting spot, but I only see Christina, Will, Marlene and Lynn, but they all have puffy red eyes and tear stained faces. I'm guessing they just learned about whatever happened to Tris.

"I uhh…better go and uhh…make sure they are doing ok. Will you be fine, Zeke?" I can tell that Zeke is taking whatever it is that has happened pretty hard, because he keeps getting all teary eyed. But Zeke nods and Uriah goes off to talk to his other friends.

Once we get into first hour, I see Tris still isn't here, but Uriah isn't either so she might come in in a little bit. A few minutes later Uriah walks in, without Tris. So that can mean only one thing, whatever happened, has been bad enough that Tris isn't coming to school for a while.

The whole day is boring. Today in the self-defense class I teach, we did knife throwing, and everyone was terrible. Once lunch came along, Zeke and Uriah were both very upset. When I walked in, I saw that they weren't sitting at their usual table, and instead, they sat at a table in the corner, alone and just the two of them. I walked over and sat next to them.

"Hey Four." They both say in unison.

"Hi, you guys doing any better?" I ask.

They both shake their heads no in response.

"Actually, there is something I gotta do." Zeke gets up and walks to the center of the cafeteria. He stands on one of the table and screams at the top of his lungs "LISTEN UP!"

Everyone shuts up and looks at him. He starts shouting again. "I know many of you were looking forward to my huge party this Friday, to honor Tris and Uri growing up, but I am sorry to say that due to a recent turn of events, we will have to post-pone the party to another time." There are a lot of grumbles from people. "I am very sorry, but now is not a good time for a party, but it's not cancelled, it's _post-poned. _Thank you." He nods and walks back to us.

"I just don't think Tris is really going to be up for a party this Friday." He says while sitting down.

Uriah nods, and they go back to eating in silence.

Again, I ask myself _What could have happened?_

**Ohhh poor Four, he still doesn't know what has happened! :( Ok guys, I'm super sorry, I know I said I would try to make this a happy and fun chapter, but I forgot that I had to make everyone else find out about Andrew and Natalie's death and all, so I had to make this chapter a little sad. I also want Four to find out about the death in a different way, but he'll figure it out soon! So, the next two chapters will also be a little sad and probably have stuff to do with her parent's death, but after that we can get back into the fun stuff! **

**Also, I just want to say thank you again, to all the wonderful feedback from you guys on ideas! You all have helped me so much! The majority of the reviews said to have fourtris wait awhile and let it be more natural and not rushed, so I'm probably going to do that, but I will include subtle bits of Fourtris even before they are officially together. I hope that satisfies everyone**

**Another question, a few of you mentioned maybe having a little Uritris to add drama…what do you guys think? Yes? No? Let me know because I hadn't really thought about that, because I always saw them as more brother and sister, but, I can always change that to add a little drama if you guys want. So tell me what you think! **

**I also just want to say thanks again for the incredibly sweet and kind reviews I got! They literally made my day! I am so happy my writing can make you all feel so many emotions! You are all amazing and I thank you! Please keep the reviews coming! Have a great week everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! OH MY GOSH! I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! It took me FOREVER to update! It was just crazy, I went back to school Wednesday through Friday, and had absolutely NO time. I intended to update on Friday night, but it was my dad's birthday and we were doing family stuff so I couldn't. Then, I finished writing the whole chapter, and I thought I had posted the chapter, but apparently I didn't and I didn't realize it until today! So again, I am so so so so so so sorry, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :)**

**But, I just want to say a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers, you are all amazing and gave me great ideas and feedback so thank you for that. I know I normally list everyone who has reviewed, but I am happy and sad to say that because of how many reviews I got, I will not be able to, because it's just too many people to list out, and yeah. But, instead, starting after this chapter, I will have a "secret number" in mind, and whoever reviewed on that number, will get a shout out! So best of luck to you all! Now, to the story! **

Four's POV

It was Friday, and we had 5 minutes of class left. School had been terrible all week, Tris never came back after the first day, Zeke said that it was a "family crisis" whatever that means. I still have been unable to figure out what happened to Tris that made Zeke, Uriah and the rest of her friends so upset. All week, Zeke and Uriah haven't smiled once, and that is a miracle in itself.

Finally, the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day. I stop by my locker and grab my stuff, then head to my car. When I get in, i feel my phone buzz. I pull it out and see a text from Zeke.

_Hey Man! You wanna hang with me and Uri tonight? We could really use a "bro night" maybe to help us feel better after everything that has happened this week…you up for it?_

I quick text back before I start driving.

_Yeah, sounds great! Want me to bring anything?_

A second later, another text from Zeke.

_You know, the usual, junk food, drinks…oh, and you can just spend the night if you want._

I type a quick response.

_Will do. I'm gonna run to my house and grab my stuff and will come over then, but I may need to stop at the store because…while you know Marcus and it might be difficult to find anything but alcohol in the house…_

I put my phone away and rev the engine to my car. I speed away towards the mansion I live in at the edge of town tucked way back in the woods. My dad, Marcus, is a government official, so naturally we're rich, and yes I have my own credit card, so I can buy my own food and gas and all, but Marcus isn't a real father. He beat me when I was younger, but now that I am bigger and stronger than him, it doesn't happen. He really only ever beat me when he was drunk, but that was pretty much all the time. Everyone in town loves him, he's apparently a great leader, but all the stress of his job gets to him, so then he loses himself in the beer.

When I pull up to my house, I expect Marcus to be off at some bar drinking, because after all, it is a Friday night, but I am unpleasantly surprised to see Marcus's car parked in the driveway, in a neat straight line next to the garden. That means, that by some miracle Marcus isn't drunk, because if he was, the car would be parked _in _the garden, at an odd angle.

After I park my car and take the keys out of the ignition, I slowly and quietly walk into my house, trying to be as quiet and discrete as possible, so I can avoid any confrontation with Marcus, but I have no such luck. The second I put my hand on the doorknob, the door swings open, revealing a smiling Marcus.

"Son!" He says happily.

"Marcus." I reply coldly, brushing right past him into the house.

He ignores my attitude towards him and continues talking. "How was school today? Are you enjoying senior year? Do you like teaching that self-defense class?"

I can tell he is only being nice to me because he needs something from me. I sigh. "What do you want, Marcus?"

He gives me a 'what are you talking about look' and says. "What do you mean, Tobi—"

I cut him off before he can finish. "_Four._" I sneer at him. "My name is Four."

"Alright _Four._" He says. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am just having a nice conversation with you."

"Marcus, quit with the act. I have places to go and I don't have all night."

"Woah woah woah. Where do you think you're going tonight." He asks.

"I don't _think _I am going anywhere. I _am _going to Zeke and Uriah's." I say.

"No you are not. You are coming with me to the Prior's house."

"What?" I shout. "I will not go anywhere with you. I have plans and that's that. You have been nothing but a monster and I will not listen to you. Who are these Prior's anyways?" I ask.

"They _were _very close friends of mine. I went to school with Andrew, or to you, Mr. Prior. We have been very close friends with their family for many years, and I have attended dinner with them, but you wouldn't know because you never accompanied me, and they helped me get through your little episode of trying to run away 2 years ago"

I roll my eyes. "Great. Just who I want to go see."

"Please Tob—Four? This isn't for me. This is for them." He says, and I can tell he is getting upset, but not mad, more…sad?

"NO." I say firmly. "This isn't for them, this is for you, to make it look like you actually have a happy, normal life like I'm sure they actually do."

Marcus's eyes start to water, and this is the first time I think I have ever seen my father cry. "They died, Tobias." I freeze in my tracks. "Andrew and his wife, Natalie. They were in a car accident Tuesday night, and they died early Wednesday morning. They have two kids, and no relatives left. The children are completely alone in this world and I am the closest thing they have left. Please…for them. You can go to Zeke's after. Just come for an hour or two. I'm bringing them dinner, just eat with us and then you can go."

I don't know what it is about the story, but something makes me agree to go with. Maybe it's just the sorrow I feel for those who lost their parents, their parents who probably loved them.

I walk outside and get in my own car as Marcus gets into his. As I wait for him to leave and follow his car, I text Zeke and tell him what happened and explained that I would be over to his house as soon as possible.

After what seemed like forever, Marcus started his car and backed out of the driveway. I follow his car until we reach a mansion only a few miles from our own. It's much bigger than ours and the yard is much better kept. It's beautiful. I park my car and get out. I follow Marcus up to the front door, and he rings the doorbell.

I hear feet shuffling on the other side. Then, the door opens to reveal a boy, around my age, maybe a year or two younger open the door. He wears a wrinkled faded grey t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair is a complete mess, like he hasn't brushed it in days, and his eyes are red and puffy and he has tear stained cheeks.

"Marcus." He whispers.

"Hello Caleb." My father answers. "Are you doing alright?"

The boy—Caleb, simply shakes his head no.

"First off, I want to say I am so sorry for what happened, you and Beatrice did not deserve this to happen. Your parents were wonderful people and they raised two wonderful children, and I know this is hard, but please know that if you ever need anything, I am here for you. We brought you some homemade lasagna, do you mind if we come in, I thought we could have dinner with you, maybe talk about some things…" my father trails off.

Caleb nods his head. "Thank you, Marcus, thank you. That really means a lot. Please come in." He ushers us through the door and closes it behind him.

He leads us into a grand living room.

"Will Beatrice be joining us?" My father asks.

"Uhhh…" Caleb starts. "She really hasn't left her room since we got the news, she is taking it pretty badly…we've spent the past couple days in her room, watching old home videos of us with Mom and Dad, but I can try to get her to come out. She might change her mind when she learns it's you. I'll be right back, just make yourself comfortable." He says and then, he is off.

I can't believe it. My father is a better father to these children then he is to me! It's sickening.

I see Caleb walking down the staircase again, coming towards us.

Then I hear a small voice say. "Caleb…I can't do it…"

Caleb stops and turns back around, and turns the corner back upstairs, out of our vision, but I can still hear the conversation.

"Bea. It's ok. I know it's been hard. It's just Marcus and his son. Marcus brought his homemade lasagna, your favorite. Come on, I know it will make you feel better."

"Ohh-ohh-k-k-k"

Then, I see Caleb leading a girl who I assume to be Beatrice, down the stair case. Beatrice has her head down, so all I can see is her hair, which is wavy and blonde. Then the girl looks up, and I freeze. I'd recognize that face anywhere, Beatrice, is Tris, and that can only mean one thing…Tris's parents died.

Suddenly, it's like everything clicks. Everything fits together perfectly, but at the same time, I feel like everything is falling apart.

Tris's parents were in a car accident Tuesday and died early Wednesday morning. Uriah and Zeke got a call from Tris early Wednesday morning. Uriah and Zeke were very close to Tris and her family, Andrew and Natalie were like second parent's to them, and so no wonder they were so emotional. Even though everything makes sense, I still can't believe that Tris's parents are _dead. _

Caleb leads Tris closer, and he helps her sit on the couch across from Marcus and I. Tris looks up and sees me and Marcus, her face flashes surprise and recognition when she sees me, but it's gone as soon as it came.

"H-h-hello Marcus." She stutters. "H-how are you?"

"Well, I'm doing alright, Beatrice. As you know, I was very close to your father as well, but I will be ok. I think the _real _question to ask is how are _you_?"

"I'm—I'm—I'm ok-k-k." She said trying to keep her voice even, but it came out as more of a squeak.

My father gives her a look and says "Beatrice, it's ok, be honest with me…" and that's all it takes. Tris starts bawling. Caleb puts his arm around her and tries soothing her.

"I'm sorry, Marcus, she is taking this incredibly hard. It's been a bad couple of days. I'm going to take her back to her room and—" Caleb is cut off by Tris.

"NO!" She shouts. "I'm f-f-fine. I n-n-need to get over th-th-this." She says, her voice shaky.

"Okay…then lets eat some dinner, Marcus, lead the way to the dining room?"

We all get up and walk to the large grand dining room. The table is already set for four people, probably a set for their family dinner on Tuesday night that never occurred. Marcus sits down and sets the lasagna down as well. I sit next to him with Tris across from me and Marcus across from Caleb.

"Now kids, before we move onto a happier topic, I just want to say one more time, how truly sorry I am for what happened. You and your parents didn't deserve this. You all deserved all the happiness in the world. Your parents were amazing people and have raised two incredible young people. They would be so very proud of you. I know that you two are able to take care of yourselves, but once again, if you ever need anything at all, please let me know."

"Thank you, Marcus. Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to us." Caleb says while silent tears fall down his face.

Tris just simply nods her head in agreement and keeps her eyes focused on the large plate in front of her.

We stay for an hour and half, just talking about pointless things. Like Marcus had originally said, it was simply to try and cheer them up, and by the end of the evening Tris has at least smiled, and according to Caleb, that's the first time since they found out about their parent's death.

Then, surprisingly enough, true to his word, after we had been there exactly two hours Marcus explained that we needed to be going now, but that we had a lovely time, and he once again reiterated that if they needed anything, to call us.

We waved as we walked out. After the door had been closed behind us, Marcus turned to me and said "Thank you." Then he got in his car and drove off, leaving me standing there in complete shock.

My father had never said one kind thing to me in my life, let alone _thank me?_ I couldn't believe it.

As I drove towards Zeke and Uriah's I replayed the evening's events in my head. If it was even possible, after tonight, I liked Tris even more.

**There you go. Four has finally found out! So I hope you guys liked this, it wasn't really my favorite chapter, but I needed it in there. Just so everyone knows, the next chapter will probably just be Uriah Zeke and Four hanging out and their reaction to Four finding out about Tris's parents deaths and all. I plan on having a little humor in it, but I'm not positive. Anyways, I'm babysitting a lot this week, so don't expect a update until Thursday, but maybe, if I find some time, I can update sooner! We'll see I guess! Thanks again for all the reviews, and please keep them coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How y'all been?! Sorry, I know I said I would try to update by tomorrow, and I really don't have an excuse as to why I didn't, except sheer laziness on my part…and I really wanted to watch the Olympics…so I apologize and I hope you all forgive me. So, this chapter is mainly going to be Zeke, Uriah and Four chilling, probably a somewhat boring chapter, but I had to get it in here, than, the next chapter is where all the fun stuff comes in, so thanks to all you supporters who have stuck with my story so far, even through these boring chapters, because the next ones will start to get interesting :)**

**And the shoutout for this chapter goes to…..**

**Lindsey99 **

**My "secret number" had been 57 in honor of my little brothers soccer number which is 57 and Lindsey99 was the 57****th**** reviewer! But also, thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and keep them up, because I will do this for every chapter. :) all your reviews mean so much to me!**

**Anyways, Lindsey99, I am so sorry about your grandfather, that makes me so sad, and I hope you are doing alright. That is super weird/cool that his number was 321, (and thanks for noticing the movie date reference ;)) and I just want you to know that both your reviews were so incredibly sweet and kind, and I am so happy that you are enjoying my story so much and that I can make you feel like you are experiencing it! Your words truly mean a lot to me! Thank you so very much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and feel free to tell me anything you would be interested in me adding into the story!**

**Sorry for that super long A/N:**

Four's POV

When I arrive at Zeke and Uriah's I ring the doorbell and I hear Zeke yell "IT'S OPEN!"

I turn the knob, and sure enough, it opens up. I walk in to find Zeke sprawled across the couch with an almost empty pizza box strewn across him. "'Sup, Four?" He asks with his mouth full of pizza.

I laugh. "The usual. And I see you are stuffing your face with pizza. I guess it's no wonder you haven't dated anyone other than Shauna." At that, he throws a piece of pizza at me, but I move easily and it hits Uriah, who is standing a few feet away, in the back. He turns around and glares at us and points to the phone that is attached to his ear, and turns back around.

"No, sorry, it's just Zeke being a Pansycake." He says into the phone. "But seriously, it's fine don't worry about it. We understand, you need time."

There's a pause, as I assume the person Uriah is talking to is responding to what he said.

"yes, of course we'll be there. 11 o'clock I know. Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be ok. We are here for you and if you need anything let us know." Uriah responds.

There's another pause.

"Seriously, it's no problem!" Pause. "Ok. Bye Trissy." Pause. "Love you too."

I freeze, he said _Tris._ And _I Love You. _He was talking to Tris. They said they loved each other. I guess I forgot they were dating. How am I supposed to get Tris to like me when she already _loves _Uriah?

"Oh hey, Four." Uriah says after he hangs up. He turns around and looks at me. "Uhh dude?" I don't respond. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Oh no, I'm fine." I say quickly.

"You sure man?" Zeke asks. "You've been acting weird all week…"

"I said I was fine." I snap at them unintentionally.

They both back off. "So…Uri? Is Tris joining us?"

I start listening intently.

"Nah" Uriah says. "She said she's still too upset about…well…what happened."

Zeke nods.

"You guys don't have to keep pretending around me anymore." I say. "I know what happened."

They look at me with shock written on their faces. "WHEN? HOW? WHO TOLD YOU? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" they both ramble on asking me a million questions at the same time.

I whistle really loudly and they finally stop talking. "I found out just tonight. My father told me. I was just over at their house." They still have confused looks on their faces, so they continue. "My father was very _very _good friends with Andrew and Natalie apparently, and so when I got home he was not drunk and he seemed really emotional and told me that his best friends died in a car accident and that they had two children who are all alone now, and he insisted that I go with him to bring them dinner and try to cheer them up. After much argument I agreed. When we got there, Caleb answered the door, and he and my father were talking and I kinda ignored them and then Caleb left to get someone named Beatrice, but when she finally came down, I realized it was actually Tris, and then I put two and two together and realized that that was why you two were so upset and why she hadn't been in school, because her parents died and her and Caleb are all alone."

I finally finish my story and their faces have silent tears coming down. They quickly try to wipe them away.

"Sorry." Zeke quickly says. "We were just really close to them, and we really can't talk about Andrew and Natalie without crying…"

I nod. "It's fine. I understand, my mom died remember?"

"Oh yeah, so I guess you can really relate then."

"yeah, but it's a little different 'cause they lost both their parents and they had more time together and actually had a relationship with them. Me, my mom died when I was 4, I really don't remember much about her."(**A/N: ok, I couldn't remember the exact age Tobias was when his mom left, so I am totally guessing and please don't get mad if I screwed it up, cuz I really don't know, and also in my story, Evelyn hasn't tried to contact him yet, so he still thinks she is dead.**)

"I guess that's true, but I feel like it's still the same pain" Uriah says sadly.

I nod my head.

"Alright, enough of this sad talk. I thought Four came over to cheer us up! Let's have some fun." Zeke yells while standing on his couch.

Me and Uriah both laugh and follow Zeke to their basement. We decide that we'll play foosball, and since I am the best, it's Zeke and Uri against me.

As we're playing, Uriah tries to distract me by talking about random stuff "So, Four, who ya planning on asking to the Fall Festival Dance?"

I roll my eyes but my attention on the game at hand. "I don't know! Probably no one. I mean, I'm definitely not asking Lauren, and I don't really know any other girls except Shauna and I'm sure Zekey here would shoot me if I asked her."

Zeke nodded slowly and put his hand to his face in a thinking sort of way. "Hmm…yup that's about right." He and Uriah start laughing and I use that opportunity to take a shot on their goal, and it goes in easily, winning me the game.

"AHHHH NO FAIR" Uriah complains as Zeke pouts. "We weren't ready."

I laugh "Sorry guys, you gotta _always _be ready."

We all laugh and walk into their mini kitchen in the basement. Zeke pulls out a bunch of pop and chips and we all sit at the counter and stuff our faces.

In the middle of us chowing down, Zeke turns to look at me. "But seriously Four, who are you going to ask to the dance?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I was being serious, probably no one."

"Aww come on!" Uriah shouts.

"It's senior year man! You gotta ask _someone."_ Zeke says.

"I just don't know who to ask."

"Fine, but this isn't over. In the next week, I am finding a girl for you to ask." Zeke promises.

"Ok." I laugh. "Whatever you say."

Then Zeke turns to Uriah. "What about you Uri? What lucky lady do you plan on asking?"

Well, I guess Zeke doesn't know about Tris and Uriah dating, because he will obviously be asking her because she is his girlfriend.

Uriah's face turns bright red. "Uh..Uhm..Urghh…" He stutters. "I was kinda…uhh…planning on asking Uhh…idon'tkknowmaybeMarlene…?" He said the last part really fast and quietly so we couldn't understand what he said and I'm kinda shocked. Because I don't get why he's embarrassed when he's already dating her…?

"SPEAK UP!" Zeke shouted.

"Marlene." He whispered and we still couldn't hear him.

"OH for God's sake Uriah!" Zeke throws his hands in the air. "Who is it?"

"MARLENE." He screams.

I am in shock. "WHAT?!" I yell. "YOU AREN'T ASKING TRIS?"

Uriah and Zeke both look at me like I've grown 5 extra heads. "Umm…why would I ask Tris?" Uriah says, clearly confused, for some odd reason.

"UHM HELLO? SHE'S YOUR FREAKING GIRLFRIEND?" I yell in a 'duh' tone.

Zeke quickly looks at Uriah. "SHE'S YOUR WHAT? SINCE WHEN?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!? Wait…SO YOU ARE GOING TO ASK MARLENE TO THE DANCE EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE DATING TRIS?! YOU PANSYCAKE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ANYONE? ESPECIALLY TRIS?! SHE'S YOUR BESTFRIEND AND SHE JUST LOST HER PARENTS! I AM DISOWNING YOU."

Uriah has his hands held up in an 'I surrender don't kill me please' gesture. "Zeke, please listen to me I—" But he couldn't finish whatever it was he was going to say because Zeke cut him off.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE NOT ACTING IN AN APPROPRIATE WAY! THIS IS NOT THE WAY I HAVE TAUGHT YOU TO BE! YES, I HAVE TAUGHT YOU SOME BAD THINGS, BUT I DID _NOT _TEACH YOU TO ACT LIKE—LIKE—LIKE THIS!"

"Zeke you don't understand I'm—" again Zeke cuts him off.

"NO URIAH I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF TRIS AND MARLENE! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!"

Zeke starts to walk away, but Uriah grabs his arm. "ZEKE I AM NOT DATING TRIS."

"WHAT!?" Zeke and I both say at the same time.

"I. Am. Not. Dating. Tris." He says very slowly.

"But Four said—" Zeke starts.

"I have absolutely no clue where Four got the idea that Tris and I are dating, but that is _not_ true." Uriah says firmly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought you would do something like that Uri. I am really sorry." Zeke says, sounding ashamed.

"S'okay." Uriah responds and they have a bro hug.

Then Zeke turns to me. "Four." He says slowly. "Where did you get the idea that Uriah was dating Tris?"

I start to mumble. "Well…it's uhh…just kinda uhh…seemed uhh…obvious…I guess…"

They look at me like I'm stupid. "What do you mean?" Uriah asks me. "I have no feelings for Tris in that way." Inside I am screaming 'YES!' but I keep my cool on the outside.

"I saw you put your arm around her at school, and how you guys always are together, and she called you when her parents died and you comforted her, and I heard you say 'I love you' to her on the phone today." After I finish rambling, Zeke and Uriah look at each other and start cracking up.

I scowl. "What's so funny?" I ask.

They try to talk between laughs, but all I hear is. "You—stupid—what—best—crazy—no, and a bunch more ramblings like that.

When they finally calm down, Uriah explains. "Four, Tris and I have been best friends since like 1st grade. I always put my arm around her, it's just natural, like you and Zeke do, and the reason we hang out all the time is because we are just really good friends. I mean you are at our house like every day, so are you and Zeke dating?" I laugh and shake my head. "Exactly, and the reason she called me is because we are really close and we always help each other through hard times. And finally, I do love her, like a sister. We are incredibly close, but neither of us would ever feel that way towards the other. In middle school, we dated for a week because everyone said we were the cutest couple, but it was just too weird for us. She told me it was like dating Caleb and I definitely agreed. We are super super close, but not at all in that way."

I can't believe I assumed so wrong, but I am so relieved.

"well, I am sorry for my assumption." I say. "But back to where we started, so…Marlene?" I say and waggle my eyebrows.

Uriah blushes and Zeke and I laugh. "What—what about her?" Uriah stammers.

"Well, when did it happen?" Zeke says.

We spend the next 45 minutes talking about Uriah and Marlene and how we had no idea they liked each other, and we help Uriah plan how he is going to ask her. Since all three of us are on the football team and Zeke and I are captains, we plan on doing something at the big football game on Monday. We decided that during half-time, me and Zeke as captains, would set up a karaoke thing for the half time show, and we would get some of their friends to do a few songs, then Uriah will go onstage for the last song, and he will sing _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars and then, in the middle of it, me and Zeke will come behind Uriah with a big poster that says 'Marlene, You are Amazing Just the Way You Are—Uriah' and then the girls will bring Marlene up to the stage, and Uriah will have roses and get down on one knee and ask her to go to the dance with him.

We were actually very proud of the idea and I was actually pretty excited. After we talked about Zeke's love life for a while, we decided to go watch some movies, and at some point, I fell asleep, dreaming about Tris.

**So, what did you all think? I know I don't think it was my best either, but I tried, and I really needed this chapter, otherwise nothing would make sense, but I promise, this was the last boring chapter! The next chapter I am actually really excited about! I have already started writing it and I have honestly been waiting so long to write so I hope you are all excited to! It will most likely be posted tomorrow! Thanks again to all my reviewers and please continue! I love you all!**

**Also, I can't really decide, so please everyone leave their opinion but, should I have Marcus be good or bad in this story? I know in the last chapter he was nice and all, but I'm not sure if I liked that side of him or not?! I have an idea for him being nice, and an idea for him being mean…so please tell me what you all would prefer, and I will do what the majority of you say! Thanks a lot! Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait again, I've just been really busy with school and also track captains practices started, so I'm sorry! But I do want to say that I was incredibly disappointed in the very few reviews I got in this chapter! Of course, I thank everyone who did review and I loved all of them. But I was disappointed because I had hoped for more, so please, PLEASE, review this chapter, because it gives me inspiration, which will mean faster updates! There actually won't be a shout-out for this chapter, and I explain why in the author's note at the end, so be sure to read it! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!(It's one of my favorites )**

Tris's POV**(Finally;))**

I awake to the beginning of the song _Let Her Go _by Passenger. I decide to listen to a lot of it before I snooze the alarm, shutting off the music.

_You only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go,_

_And you let her go._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I used to hate the song. I liked the beat and all that, but I thought it was depressing and unrealistic, and a downright sad thing to wake up to, but that all changed Wednesday morning.

When I found out mom and dad were dead, I lost it. I cried and cried and cried. When Caleb found out, he grabbed his keys and left. He said he needed to go, so he left me alone. I called Uriah because I needed _someone _to talk to. Once I hung up with him, I fell to the floor of my bedroom and just laid there.

By the time Caleb got back, I had been asleep for three hours. He woke me up and said Holly had called. She told him that she called the school, and we were excused for the week, but expected to be back at school on Monday.

I was grateful that Holly was able to sort it out with school, so the rest of the week, Caleb and I sat in my bed in my room, watching old home videos, and skyping with Holly, planning the details for their funeral which is today.

So now, I don't think of that song as so unrealistic, it reminds me of my life now, I feel like I killed my parents, and that I didn't truly love and appreciate them until they were gone, and now it's too late. So, I keep listening to that song, over and over again. It is now the song for all my alarms and ringtones, and now I love the song, it's amazing what one event can do to your point of view.

I decide I should probably get out of bed now and get ready for the funeral, even though I just want to stay in my bed and cry, but I can't do that to my parents. It's 8:00 and the funeral is at 11, with the reception/lunch after. I have invited all my close friends and then my parent's friends and co-workers. It won't be a big affair, because I didn't want everyone to know about it, but we are going to have an obituary in the newspaper, so people will learn about it soon enough.

Last night, Uriah and Zeke had invited me to hang out after our dinner with Marcus and Four—or Tobias—or whatever his name is—but I declined, because I just wasn't ready to leave the house, although Marcus and Four's visit actually helped a lot. For the first time since the death, I actually slept well last night.

So I make my way to my big bathroom that is attached to my bedroom, and get into my shower, I turn the water up really hot, and let the water and soap wash away my sorrows.

I get out and dry myself off and blow dry my hair.

I pull on a robe and walk into my closet to choose my outfit for the funeral. I decide I want to look really nice, because after all, it is my parent's funeral.

I end up choosing a simple black dress. It is a peplum style, and is really tight across my chest, but when it hits my waist, it flares out. It goes to about my mid-thigh, maybe a little longer, so I also put on some black and gray tights that have an almost lacy pattern to them.

Then I go back into my bathroom and curl my hair into big ringlets. I also apply minimal make-up, some light foundation, mascara and eyeliner.

I go over to my vanity and put on my silver hoop earrings in my first ear piercing, and my lavender stud earrings in my second ear piercing. I also put on a big lavender chandelier necklace, to add a little color to the plain black dress. I also put on my diamond and amethyst ring, and slip on my lavender flats. I grab a simple black coach purse from my hook and head downstairs.

I see that Caleb is sitting at the bar. He has on black dress pants, a black button up, and a royal blue tie. I see that he also showered, and combed his hair a bit. He is eating a small piece of toast and has a mug of hot chocolate. I see there is another steaming mug on the counter next to him, and a plate with two cinnamon streusel muffins—my favorite—on it as well. Caleb hears me walking down and looks up.

"Bea. Are you doing ok?"

I nod. "I'm…I'm fine." I say, trying to keep my voice even. "You?"

"I'm better." He says slowly. "You look beautiful." He adds.

"Th-thanks." I stutter. "You don't look too bad yourself." I say trying to lighten the mood.

He lets out a small laugh. "Thanks. I made some hot cocoa for us, and got you your favorite muffins."

I walk up to him and give him a huge hug. "Thank you, Caleb." I say.

"You're welcome. But it's not a big deal, it's just breakfast." He responds.

"No, it's more than that, and it's not just for this. It's for everything you've done for me this week."

He smiles and hugs me back. I finally sit down and finish the delicious breakfast Caleb made.

By the time we are done eating and brushed our teeth, it was already 10:15. We are hosting the funeral at a place called _The Marsh_. It's a big beautiful Arboretum type place, with flowers and trees, and paths, and just really pretty scenery and landscape. It was the place where mom and dad met, where dad proposed, where they got married, and where we used to go every Sunday for a picnic when we were kids. It's a place that has a lot of sentiment, and we knew it was the best option, but it takes 30 minutes to get there, so we have to leave right away if we want to get there early to greet people and all. So, I hop into the driver side of my Porsche and Caleb gets into the passenger side, and I speed off towards _The Marsh. _

Four's POV

I awake to noises of people shuffling , I try to get up, but realize I'm really stiff, and I realize it's because I slept on the couch. I stretch and make my way out of bed, and walk over to Zeke's room. I knock on the door and he yells "Come in."

I walk in, and see Zeke digging through his dresser drawers, wearing only sweatpants, as Uriah digs through Zeke's closet, wearing basketball shorts and a black button down shirt. "What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Trying to find my nice black dress pants." Zeke responds calmly, as if it's just the norm for him, and knowing Zeke, it probably is.

"Okayyy…and why is that."

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you." Uriah says, never looking away from the closet. "Tris's parents funeral is today, we are leaving in an hour. Now that you already know what happened, you can come with us if you want."

"Okay, I'll come, let me just drive home, change and then I'll come back and ride with you guys." I say.

"Okay" Zeke says. "I'd offer to let you borrow some of my clothes so you don't have to go home, but…I can't find even one pair of my dress pants so…I'm gonna let you go home"

I laugh. "Sounds good, I'll see you guys in an hour."

I drive home really quickly, and run to my bathroom. I take a really fast shower and dry my hair, and attempt to comb it. I fail and decide to just leave it a little messy. I go to my closet and pull out black dress pants and a black button up. I then go look through the large array of ties I have—courtesy of Marcus trying to make me what he calls 'presentable'—and decide on a light green one. I quickly tie it and put on black dress shoes. I'm walking down my stairs when I see Marcus standing at the bottom, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"And just _where _do you think _you _are going?" He asks.

"None of your darn business." I say and brush past him.

"Don't you speak to me that way." He says firmly.

Something in me suddenly just bursts. I turn to him and say "I'll speak to any the h*** way I want to." I say back. "You are not my father, and I will _not _do as you say." I turn on my heels and walk out of the house, leaving Marcus standing there, with his mouth hanging open, completely dumbfounded. I can't believe it, I finally stood up to him.

I get into my car and quickly drive to Zeke and Uriah's. I walk in, and see them siting at their table eating bagels. They are both wearing the same thing as me, except Zeke has a light pink tie, and Uriah has a lavender tie.

I glance at the clock, it says 10:30 "Ready to go?" I ask.

"You bet!" Zeke says, he hops off the chair, and Uriah follows suit. We walk to the garage, and Zeke leads us over to his shiny black Mustang. Zeke gets into the driver's seat, and I quickly get into the passenger's seat.

Uriah realizes that that leaves only the back left. "Awww! Why do I always get the back?!" He complains in a 6 year old voice.

I laugh, I think Zeke and Uriah are finally getting back to themselves, and moving on.

Tris's POV

Caleb and I arrive at _The Marsh _at 10:40, 5 minutes faster than we expected because of my crazy driving skills. We get out of the car, and walk over to the rose garden, where the ceremony will be held. Mom and Dad's caskets are both in the middle of the field, with flowers adorning both. I see the minister is already there, standing behind the caskets praying. Caleb and I walk over to him and talk a little bit about the service and go over how we want the service again, even though we have already explained it to him like 30 times. Then, at 10:50, people start to arrive. I speak with lots of mom and dad's co-workers who give their condolences. At 10:55, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn and Lynn's sister Shauna—I've never really been friends with Shauna, but she's Zeke's girlfriend, so we know each other—all came piling out of Christina's BMW. They all come and give me hugs and tell me they've missed me, and how sorry they are.

I thank everyone, but I am wondering where Zeke and Uriah are? They promised they would be here. Right at 10:59, immediately before the service is about to start, I see Zeke's Mustang come speeding in, and parking in an illegal parking spot.

I laugh as I watch him and Uriah nearly jump out of the car and sprint towards us, but then I notice another figure with them, and even from this far away, I can see those startling blue eyes, of none other than Tobias/Four Eaton.

I am taken aback. I didn't expect to see him here, and I don't know why, but I immediately become self-conscious, so I straighten out my dress and fluff my hair.

After what seems like eternity, the three boys make it to the crowd. By then, the minister has started the beginning of the service, so I force myself to look away from Tobias and turn all my attention on the minister. At some point, I feel someone looking at me, I glance over, and I see Tobias still looking at me.

I feel myself start blushing and I quickly look down. _Does he like me? _I ask myself. _No, he couldn't. I'm plain, and simple, and an emotional wreck right now. _And for some odd reason, I feel myself disappointed, because I know I'm right and that there is no way a guy like him, could like a girl like me.

So I turn my attention toward the minister, and don't look anywhere else, until the minister says, "And now, I would like to ask any family members to come and share any stories, memories, or goodbyes to Natalie and Andrew Prior."

I see Caleb move forward to the front to make his speech. I don't really pay attention, because in that moment, I remember that the speech I wrote, is sitting on my night stand at home. I panic, how can I give my speech when I don't have it. I can tell Caleb is getting towards the end of his speech, so I need to act fast. I decide that I will just give me speech straight from my heart. I will do my best without my written out speech.

I hear Caleb say his finishing line, that I have heard him practice so many times. "I love you, both, but I'm not sorry, I'm happy that you two are in the place that you deserve. Although here, we are aching for you to come back, we know that you have gone somewhere where you get everything you could ever want, and will be happy, no matter what. I love you."

And I know that that is my cue to make my speech. I slowly make my way towards the front. Caleb grabs my hand and squeezes it as we pass each other. Once I get to the front, the words somehow come easily to me.

"There are a lot of people in my life who have impacted me in a way that I will never forget, my brother Caleb, my friends, and so many more, but I can truly and honestly say that no one has impacted me the way my parents did. They were the most selfless, brave, intelligent, honest, and kind people, you would ever meet. They would do or give almost anything to help other people, whether it be risking their lives, or giving them everything they owned, but they always used to tell Caleb and I 'Kids, don't you forget, that we would do or give _almost _anything for others, because that's the right thing. It is important to always think about others before yourself.' And I remember one time I asked them 'Mommy? Daddy? What wouldn't you do for someone else? You always say you would do or give _almost _anything for someone else. So what is it that you wouldn't give or do?' when I asked this, mom and dad just simply smiled at me and said 'You and Caleb. We would never do _anything _to hurt you and Caleb.' But after I learned my parents had died, all I could think of was when they said that, and how they promised to never hurt us, but, their death hurt me, more than I think anything else could." I pause.

Tears are rolling down my face now. "Mom and dad were people that you couldn't help but love, they were nice to everyone they met, no matter who you were, that's what made them amazing. They didn't judge, they didn't hold grudges, and they knew how to make you safe, and like everything was going to be ok, and for a while that's what I needed after I lost them. I needed them to tell me that everything was going to be ok, but they weren't here to do that."

Then, I pause, all of a sudden I remember a dream that I had last night. "But last night, I had a dream. In my dream, I saw my mom and dad. They were standing right here, in this rose garden, holding hands, and they said to me, 'Beatrice, everything is going to be ok. You are safe. It's going to be ok.' Then everything disappeared, and after that, I felt ok. I felt the way I always felt when my mom and dad would comfort me. It was a feeling of safety and comfort. That dream has showed me that my parents want and need me to move on. They need me to except the fact that they are not coming back. They want me to instead of mourning them, they want me to let their legacy live on, and inspire others to be just as amazing as they were. So that's what I am going to do. I am going to strive to be like them.

Now, I am full on crying, tears are blurring my visions, and I try to wipe my face without smearing the makeup. "So, to end this, I just want to say thank you to my mom and dad, for the incredible life they lived. And one more thing, when I was little, there was one phrase mom and dad used to say when I went to sleep, so mom and dad, in your own words, I just would like to say Goodnight, Sleep tight, have sweet dreams, and don't forget, I love you, forever and always." I slowly make my way back into the crowd.

The rest of the service goes by quickly, a few other people make speeches, and share stories, but not many.

At some point, everyone leaves to go to the reception that is at our house, for lunch, where we have pictures of mom and dad set out everywhere, but for some reason I stay. I just stand in front of the caskets for I don't even know how long. At one point Caleb comes over and tells me it's time to go. I ignore him and continue standing there.

After a while, I feel someone's presence next to me.

"It was a beautiful speech." The voice next to me says.

I nod. "Thank you." I say. I look over, expecting it to be one of mom and dad's co-workers, or the minister, but instead, I am met with those big, beautiful blue eyes once again, I nearly faint when I see him.

"I don't really know what to say. I know sorry doesn't cut it. I remember when my mom died, I hated it when people said 'I'm sorry' because it was just so generic, so instead, I want to say, I hope you are doing okay. I didn't know your parents very well, but if they were anything like you…" He takes a breath. "They were amazing people."

Normally, if someone just complimented me like that, I would blush and look away and be embarrassed, but, the talk of my parents makes me break down and cry. I would've fallen to the ground if Four's strong hands hadn't caught me.

I find my face in his chest, crying, as his hand rubs soothing circles on my back. After a while I begin to calm down, but that's when I realize that I feel it again. Somehow, I feel the soothing presence that only my parents could provide me with. _But how is it that I am able to feel it with someone that I barely know? Is it possible that I like Four?_

********REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! PLEASE READ!**********

**There you go guys! A super-extra-mega-long chapter, funny Uriah and Zeke AND Fourtris! How awesome am I?! Hahaha jk! But actually, I loved this chapter and I hope you guys did too! SO please let me know in a review, because I LOVE THEM! ;) I'm not going to be one of those people that says I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews, because that kinda pisses me off, BUT the more reviews I get, the more motivation I have, which usually means FASTER updates! SO please please please review! **

**Also, now I will explain why I didn't do a shout-out for this chapter! I have decided to do a little CONTEST! I have 10 questions listed below, about the story, and about myself, and all the answers can be found either on my profile bio, or in THIS story, but any of the chapters. You ARE allowed to look back to find answers. Whoever answers all the questions right and who I think has the most ACCURATE DETAIL will get to be an extra side character in this story! SO best of luck to you all, and please answer the questions in a review or, if you want to I will also except answers through pm, but I would MUCH prefer reviews, because then I can compare everyone's answers more easily, and don't forget to leave your name and a description of how you look if you'd like it to be accurate in my story if you win! Best of luck to you all! **

**And Lindsey99: Aww I'm so sorry it's not working! that makes me sad and I hope you figure it out, but if you don't, I would still love to hear your ideas, so feel free to leave them in a review if you are comfortable with it! I'm glad you love the story! **

_**THE CONTEST QUESTIONS **_

**1. What sports do I do?**

**2. In my story, what is Tris's favorite kind of muffin?**

**3. In my story, what does Tris think of the song **_**Let Her Go **_**by Passenger?**

**4. What are my two favorite colors?**

**5. What kind of car does Tris drive in my story and what does it look like?**

**6. In my story, why do Tris and her friends hate Al?**

**7. Who is Uriah going to ask to the fall dance and how does he plan on doing it?**

**8. How many different movies have I cried in and what are 3 of them?**

**9. What did Tris's mother give her before she dies? And describe what it is.**

**10. How does Four figure out Tris's parents died in my story?**

**Again, good luck to you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry about the lateness of this update, I just had a crazy week! I'm gonna try to update at least twice a week, but it may not be more than that for awhile, simply because of how crazy school has gotten! But I had a snow day today, so I've lots of time to write! :)**

**Also, the winner of the character contest was ObsessedHutcher ! She had the most detail and all the correct answers, so congrats to her! Her character will come in later, so don't expect it in this chapter, but she will come in soon. Also, thank you to everyone else who participated in the contest, you all did wonderfully, but I feel like ObsessedHutcher had the best detail AND correct answers, but I will most likely do another contest like this later on in the story, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, they make my day! And now the story.**

Four's POV

After the funeral ended, everyone began to leave, but I noticed Tris still standing by the caskets alone, I saw her brother Caleb try to get her to leave, but it didn't seem like she was moving anytime soon, so I decided to be nice.

"Hey Caleb." I say.

He turns and looks at me. "Yes?" He asks.

"Well, I see that Tris isn't leaving anytime soon, but I'm guessing you need to get back to your house to greet and talk to people, so you can ride with Zeke and Uriah and I can stay here until Tris is ready to go." I offer.

I see Caleb narrow his eyes at me. "I don't normally like my sister being alone with boys, but I do need to get back, so just this once, I'll say fine and thank you. She should have the keys to her car, but I might suggest she not drive when she is in this condition." Caleb says.

I nod. "I'll take care of her until she's ready to go."

"Thank you" Caleb says and runs to get into Zeke and Uriah's car.

I walk over to Tris and decide I should try and comfort her.

"It was a beautiful speech." I say.

Tris nods her head and says "Thank you." She then looks over and when she sees it's me, she looks shocked, but tries not to show it.

"I don't really know what to say. I know sorry doesn't cut it. I remember when my mom died, I hated it when people said 'I'm sorry' because it was just so generic, so instead, I want to say, I hope you are doing okay. I didn't know your parents very well, but if they were anything like you…" I take a deep breathe, trying to stop myself from the words that come out next. "They were amazing people."

OH crap. I just blew it. I think. Now Tris proabably thinks I'm some creeper.

Then, she started bawling her eyes out, she was about to collapse but I quickly catch her and bring her into an embrace. We stay like that for a while, until she breaks the silence.

"We should probably go. I should be there to talk to people, after all, they were my parents friends."

I nod my head and we begin to walk towards her car. She starts towards the drivers seat.

"Woah Woah Woah." I say. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhm I'm getting in my car to drive it…" She says, clearly confused.

"You are a bit shaken up, I think it would be safer if I drove."

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Are you kidding? Do you see my car? This is my baby. No one drives it but me."

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Ok ok! Sorry!"

She laughs. "Come on and get in."

Tris drives like an absolute maniac and we end up arriving to her house before half the people even arrive.

As I am getting out of the car, Tris looks at me and says "Thank you." But I don't have time to respond because then, I lose her in the crowd.

******TIME LAPSE—It's now Sunday morning********

I wake up feeling the best I've felt in a long time. Even though I'm still really sad about my parents, after the funeral and when I had remembered the dream of my parents, and having Four be able to make me feel so safe, it was a lot easier to instead of mourning my parents, to celebrate them.

Yesterday, after Four and I arrived back at my house, I really didn't see any of my friends, because all my parent's friends were coming up to talk to me and Caleb, so when everyone left, we were both exhausted and just collapsed in bed.

Because it's Sunday morning, I just continue to lay in my bed until I hear my phone ring, I look and see that it's Christina. I quickly answer. "Hi Chris!" I say, probably sounding way happier than I have in days.

"Hi Tris…." She pauses. "Umm…well I'm not trying to like bring up anything sad but…are you doing ok?" She asks very slowly like she's afraid of my answer.

"Surprisingly, yes! After the funeral yesterday, I felt like everything was going to be ok. I felt like mom and dad were right here with me, and I feel like I can actually move on now." What I'm saying isn't a lie, I truly feel like I am going to be ok.

"Are you sure…?" Christina asks.

I laugh "Yes I'm sure."

"Ok good!" Christina shouts, sounding more like her normal self again. "then do you wanna have a girls day with me?!"

I groan. "Does that include shopping?"

"Yes, but it also includes caribou and lunch and manicures and pedicures and you and me gossiping and having fun all day." She says and she sounds so excited.

"You know what?" I say. "Surprisingly enough, that sounds like just what I need."

Christina squeals. "Yayy! Thank you Tris! I love you!"

I laugh. "I love you too! So do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah sure that would be great because then everyone will be drooling over your car!" She jokes.

"Ok, I'll be over to your house in like an hour and a half so I can get dressed and such."

"Ok sounds good!" Christina says. "See you soon."

I quickly hang up and jump in the shower. After I'm out, I brush, dry my hair, and pull it up into a messy bun. Then I go into my closet and put on my light blue jeggings, a long-sleeved white and black striped lululemon shirt with my black puffy vest over it.

I then go and put on some light foundation, mascara and eyeshadow. After that's done, I slip on my diamond watch and some turquoise earrings and of course, my silver hoop earrings as well. Then, I walk over to Caleb's room and knock lightly.

"Come in." he calls.

I walk in. "Hey Caleb." I say.

"Oh hi Bea." He says. "Are you doing…better?"

"Actually, yes! I'm doing really well. So I'm gonna go spend the day with Christina."

"That's great! I think it will actually help you a lot."

I nod. "I think so too, and Christina and I need to catch up."

"When are you leaving?" He asks.

I check my watch. "In about half an hour."

"Ok, do you wanna go eat breakfast together?"

"Yeah!" We both head downstairs.

I grab 3 chocolate donuts and 2 sugar donuts from the cupboard, as Caleb gets out the orange juice.

We both sit down and I enjoy my chocolate donuts as he enjoys his sugar ones.

We just sit together talking and enjoying each other's company. He tells me about how he plans to ask Susan to the dance, which I think is so adorable, and we just continue to talk about other random stuff until it's time for me to go get Christina.

I quickly put on my turquoise TOMS and head towards the door.

"Bye Caleb!" I yell behind me as I walk out. "See you soon!"

I go into the garage and put the top on my convertible down because it's a realy nice day and I love feeling the wind in my hair. Then I hop into my car and speed off to Chris's which is only about 7 minutes from my house.

When I get there, I honk 3 times, and soon enough, Christina emerges wearing a short black skirt with a black and white swirly long-sleeved crop top. She waves and runs to my car and hops in the passenger seat.

"Hey Trissy!" She says while giving me a hug.

"Hey! So where are we headed first?" I ask.

"The Dauntless mall! Duh!" She says.

I laugh and start driving towards the Dauntless mall. She turns my radio on and the song Brave by Sara Bareilles came on. She cranked the sound up to as high as it can go and we both started singing super loud to it.

Unfortunately, we forgot that we were in a convertible and that meant that any other car that had their windows open could hear us singing, so when we were waiting at a stop light, we heard someone yell "YOU SUCK!"

We both looked over and saw Peter, Drew, Molly and…Al. Peter was the one who yelled at us, but Molly and Drew were laughing with him, but Al was just sitting there looking really sad.

"ATLEAST WE KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN WITHOUT HURTING OTHERS!" Christina yelled back.

They just continued driving straight through the red light, so who knows if they heard her.

"They are such douchebags." Christina said to me.

"I know, I still can't believe Al used to be our friend." I say.

"It's crazy how much people change."

The rest of the 10 minute car ride is spent with us gossiping about everything that happened at school this past week, and about the fall dance that was coming up, but too soon, we arrived at the mall.

Christina jumped out of the car, grabbed my hand and dragged me into the mall. The first store we went to was American Eagle. Christina ended up running all over the store and throwing clothes into my already way to large pile.

I tried on atleast 20 different outfits in that store alone, but ended up just getting a pair of lavender skinny jeans, a white and silver crop top, a high low black lace skirt, and a grey and white sun dress. Christina bought 3 pairs of jeans, 4 long sleeve shirts and 2 sun dresses.

The next store we went to was called Stacy's. It's a tiny store that has really cheap but nice things. Christina didn't buy anything there, but she made me buy this one dress. I really didn't want to buy it, but she literally forced me to. The dress was a dark blue strapless sweetheart neckline dress that was skin tight and incredibly short, it went shorter than mid-thigh—I swear half my butt was hanging out—and it showed my entire back. It also had a few small cut outs on the sides. It was pretty, but not my style at all, but Christina made me buy it.

After, we went to Van Maur, where I ended up buying a pair of silver stiletto heels that were 6 inches high, and a pair of dark blue high top sperry's.

We ended up going to about 5 other stores where I also bought another jean jacket, 2 more pairs of skinny jeans, 3 new sweaters, a dark purple vest, and another pair of leggings.

Christina then told me it was finally time for Caribou and lunch, we ended up getting noodles & co for lunch and I got a hot cocoa from Caribou. We ate our lunch and just talked about a bunch of different things, and then my phone rang, I saw it was Uriah and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trissy!" He said.

"Hi Uriah! What's going on?"

"Well, you know, the usual, how are you…uhh…doing?"

"Really well! Christina and I are actually at the mall right now. I have been doing so much better after the funeral yesterday, and I will be back at school tomorrow!" I state.

"Ohh good!" Uriah responds. "I am so happy. So, what I called about…so, I am kinda uhh…planning to ask Marlene to the dance tomorrow, and I was hoping you'd help me." He says nervously.

"Awww CUTE!" I say, "I would love to! What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I am having Zeke set up a karaoke thing for the half-time show at the football game tomorrow, and so, I was hoping that towards the end, you could convince Marlene could do a song with you, so she is already on the field, and then after you two go, I would sing my song, and then in the middle, Zeke and Four are going to hold up a poster saying 'Marlene you are amazing just the way you are-Uriah' and then, you could force Marlene onto the stage."

"Uriah! That is so sweet! I would be happy to do that for you!" I practically yell.

"Really?! Thank you!" Uriah says. "You're the best Tris!"

We both say goodbye and hang up.

"what was that all about?" Christina asks.

"I'll tell you while we get our nails done, because it's kinda a long story!" I say.

"Ok, then let's go get our nails done!" Chris responds while throwing our trays away.

We go over to the nail place and explain that we want a manicure and pedicure, I choose to do a simple French manicure with a fancy flower on my ring finger nail, and Christina chooses an electric pink with a fancy flower on her thumb.

While we get our nails done, I explain to her all about how Uriah is asking Marlene to the dance and what I have to do. After I'm done explaining Christina squeals.

"That's so adorable!" She yells.

"I know right!" I yell back. "Who woud've thought Uri could be romantic?!"

Christina laughs. "I guess everyone has a little bit of romance in them."

"So when do you think Will is asking you?" I ask, because she and will have been dating for a month now, but he still hasn't asked her to the dance, and the dance is this Saturday.

Christina groans. "I don't know! I wish he would hurry up and do it, or else I'm gonna have to ask him!"

I laugh. "And you totally would."

"Now, enough about me." She says. "Who do you think is going to ask you?" She waggles her eyebrows at the end.

"Probably nobody." I say nonchalantly, deciding it would be best not to mention the 4 texts and 6 calls I've had from random boys in our grade asking me to the dance.

Christina laughs. "HA! I'm sure people have already asked you, but you're just too much of a pansycake to say yes."

"Pansycake? Really?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I've been around Uriah too much lately."

I laugh and we continue to talk until our nails our done, and we pay.

"Alright Chris, I think we've gone to half the stores in the mall, so can we go home now?"

"TRIS! Absolutely not, we have 6 more stores to go to!"

"Ughh! No! Remember, I actually wanted to come shopping today, so if you make me go for too long, I'm not gonna want to go ever again."

Christina scowls. "Alright, just one more?"

"Deal." I say.

She gets this really creepy grin on her face and says "Good, follow me!"

She leads me to the top floor of the mall and then she stops in front of a store covered in bright pink. I almost start screaming.

"You're making me go into _Victoria's Secret_?!" I practically scream.

"Yup!" Christina has a smug smile on her face.

"Absolutely not." I state, beginning to walk away.

"Please?" Christina begs, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

I stop and look at her. "NO!"

"What if I promise to not make you buy anything?"

I consider this and say "FINE!"

Chris squeals in delight and pulls me into the store. I go off and try to hide behind the millions of shelf in the store. After about 25 minutes of me sitting there, Christina grabs me by the arm, pulls me into a dressing room and throws about 30 bras and panties at me. "Try them on and tell me what you like."

I groan, but comply.

After I've tried them all on I tell her that I liked the dark blue sparkly bra, the gray lacy one, and the black lacy one, and all three of the matching panties.

"But remember, you promised I didn't have to buy anything, so I'm gonna go put them back…" Right as I am about to walk away, she grabs all 6 items and runs to the checkout, purchasing them all.

I gasp and march over to her. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask.

"OH nothing!" She says slyly. Then, the cheery cashier girl handed her 3 small bags, each containing a bra and the matching panties. Then we walked out of the store, and Christina handed me all the bags.

"CHRIS! You promised I didn't have to buy anything from there."

"And you didn't…I did!" she says winking. I groan. "Come on Tris! Those were expensive! Just be grateful and say thank you!"

"Fine. Thank you." I say.

"Now that's the spirit! Come on, let's go." We walk out to my car together and drive home.

Even though I just spent about $500, and Christina bought me those few items, it was actually a pretty good day, and it made me feel like maybe, just maybe, life can get back to normal.

**So, what did you guys think?! That was my longest chapter yet so go me! Hahaha jk, but sorry for all of you people who don't like all the girly shopping descriptions and all, I just needed Tris to kinda have a day to get over all the sadness, and I thought this was the best way, but the next chapter is going to be really exciting and drama filled, SO GET READY! :) Again, I love you all and I absolutely adore reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all your support!**

**Until next time!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry, I just realized that in my last chapter, I accidently wrote that it was a snow day on Sunday, and that obviously doesn't make sense, I had meant that it was a snow day on FRIDAY! So, I don't know if that confused anyone or not, but just in case it did, I wanted to clear that up! ;) also, can you believe how fast I am updating?!*Note the sarcasm* I'm so sorry, I have just been really busy lately and I'm probably only going to be able to update once a week. I know it's not a lot, but I promise there will be ATLEAST one chapter a week, and hopefully more! Thanks for understanding! Anyways, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I cannot believe how many I have gotten! **

**Also, a quick response to some of the reviews…**

**MidnightBoredom: Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry about your cousin, but I totally understand, when my grandpa died, it was the same thing, after the funeral, everything was so much easier! So thank you so much and I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Lindsey99: That is so crazy that that was one of your ideas, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know exactly how you feel, after my grandpa's funeral, it just felt like he was happy, and where he belonged. That is actually a really sweet idea, and I will use part of it, and you will see what I mean when you read the story, but thanks so much for the support and help!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thanks to everyone, if I get up to 100 reviews I will have a new chapter up the next day, so please review! Also, if anyone noticed, I changed my username from GaleLuver27 to AGirlWithADream27 so I just wanted to let you guys know so you weren't confused and stuff!**

**And now, the story…**

Tris's POV

I wake up at 6:00 in the morning, which is before my alarm even goes off, I guess I'm just kind of excited to get back to school and see my friends. Because I have all this extra time, I decide to try to look really good today. I go take a quick shower, and when that's done, I straighten my hair. Then, I go over to my many bags from shopping yesterday and grab the lavender skinny jeans, the white and silver crop top and a black cardigan sweater, as well as one of Christina's little "gifts".

After I'm dressed, I put on some jewelry and do my typical make-up job, but I try to use different colors than I normally use. Then I run downstairs for breakfast. I notice that it's only 7:30, but I decide that maybe I can just get to school early and maybe some of my friends will be there. I hop into my car and speed off towards school.

I can't help but hope that Four is already at school so I can see him again. _Shut up Tris. _I think to myself. I don't know why, but I can't seem to be able to get Four off my mind. I don't know what it is about him, but I just know that he makes me feel…_different_.

Once I reach the school, I walk in and go straight to the office to pick up all the assignments I missed last week. When I walk in a see a tall pretty girl standing at the front desk talking to the secretary. I don't recognize her, and I know most people at the school.

The girl has long brown hair that goes to about mid-back and is slightly wavy. She appears to be tall, much taller than me, and also pretty muscular, she's probably pretty athletic. She is wearing dark skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt that is tight, but doesn't cling to her skin.

As I am analyzing her, she glances back at the door as if checking to make sure no one is sneaking up behind her and I am taken aback by how beautiful she is. Her eyes appear to be 3 different colors with a layer of blue, a layer of green and a layer of brown. Her long wavy hair frames her face perfectly, unlike mine which just makes my face look long and droopy.

After looking her over more carefully, I know that she has to be new, because I definitely would've remembered her.

Then, all of a sudden she turns around and walks right into me, forcing us to both fall and her to drop all the papers that she had been holding.

"Oh my…I am so sorry. Here let me help you." She holds out her hand and helps me up.

"Don't worry about it." I say back nonchalantly.

"It's just, it's my first day here, and I'm really nervous and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going…" She trails off, obviously embarrassed. Now I know that I was right and she is new. I can tell that she is kind of shy, because she continues talking rushed and quiet like it makes her uncomfortable.

"Oh it's fine. I understand. My name's Tris by the way." I stick my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

I nod. "Nice to meet you. Where did you move from?"

"An incredibly small town in Massachusetts. It's about 15 minutes from Boston, but there were only like 1,000 people in my town."

"Ohh, I see." I say. "Well, welcome to Chicago. I'm sure it's quite the change."

"It is." She responds. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I really need to go." She quickly ducks her head and walks out of the office.

That was odd. I think to myself. I continue walking to the front desk and talk to the secretary about getting all my missing work, and then I head to my locker. On my way there I see Four, and I feel my face light up. I head towards him, trying to think of something to say, but when I am about 10 feet from him, I see her.

The girl Rachel from the office. She is standing next to him leaning on one of the lockers and laughing with him.

I feel my cheeks get red, and I immediately run past them towards my locker.

I can't believe I was so stupid to start having feelings for Four. He is a senior, and one of my teachers. He's one of the hottest guys in school, why would he like a plain simple girl like me when he can have a tall pretty girl like Rachel. He probably only comforted me on Saturday because he felt bad that my parents had died.

I continue walking until I run smack into someone. Great, second time I've fallen in one day. "I'm sorry." I say to whomever it is that I bumped into, I look up and see that it is Peter. _Fabulous. _I think, now I'm going to be humiliated by whatever it is he has to say to me.

"Watch it, _Stiff._" He sneers at me.

"Really Peter, you should try and think of a better nickname for me. You've had the same one since I was 5 years old. I think you may have a growing fondness of me, or else you wouldn't have a pet name for me." I shoot back. I know pissing him off isn't a good idea, but I am sick of just standing by and taking all his crap.

I see his face turn into shock and anger, he quickly covers it up by laughing. "A fondness? Of _you_?" He asks while still laughing. "Yeah only in your dreams."

"Well if you were in them, they certainly wouldn't be dreams, more like nightmares." I pause. "Oh wait, that can't be right, because you're not scary. You're just a coward who can't seem to process the fact that _no one likes you._" I state firmly. I have absolutely no idea where this sudden vote of confidence is coming from, but I really like it. I feel like I am finally facing my fear of Peter.

Now, there is a crowd forming around me and Peter. His face is now bright red with anger, and he just stands there, trying to think of something to say, and he can't. "You know what Stiff? You're not worth my time." And then he pushes through the crowd and stomps off. I smile to myself, I just told Peter off.

I continue on my way to my locker when someone gently taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Four.

"Hey uhh…Tris. What you did back there was uhh…really amazing." He said, sounding almost _nervous_?

"Oh thanks. I don't really know where it came from, I've never done anything like that before…" I trail off.

"Well, you're really brave." He pauses and then scratches the back of his neck. "Tris…I was uhh…wondering if maybe you would…"

Four is cut off by a voice screaming "TRISSSSYYYYY" then suddenly, a dark skinned boy comes running towards us and picks me up. "YOU TOLD PETER OFF! I WASN'T HERE BUT I HEARD ALL ABOUT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINALLT STOOD UP TO HIM!" when I'm finally put down, I am met with the face of none other than Uriah.

I laugh. "Thanks Uri. I didn't think it was _that _big of a deal." I say

"Oh but it is! I am so happy! Peter is such a jerk."

"trust me, I know." I respond.

"Oh by the way…So, do you remember how Zeke was gonna have that party for us last week, but then…well, it was cancelled for obvious reasons?"

"Yeah…" I sigh. "I remember."

"Well, would you maybe, be up for a party this Friday? I know the dance is on Saturday, but Zeke really wants to throw you and I a party…so are you up for it."

I stop and think for a moment, because I don't want to dishonor my parents by seemingly get over their deaths so fast, but I also know they would want me to move on. And after the funeral, I really feel happier and more at peace, and so I think this party would actually be a great idea.

"Yes! I think that's a great idea! I could use a party." I wink at Uriah and he laughs.

"Good, I can't wait! We should probably get to class now though."

I nod and we start walking towards the calculus room, when we get in there, I notice Four and Zeke already there.

_Four._

I suddenly remember that he was about to ask me something before Uriah came. I wonder what he was going to ask me?

I spend the rest of the class pondering over what he was going to ask me. I think maybe he was just asking for help on his calculus homework, because Zeke and Uriah aren't' the smartest people in the whole world. That _must _be it.

When I come to this conclusion, something in me sinks. Like I'm almost sad that he wasn't asking me something different. But what else could it possibly be?

When Calculus finally ends, me and Uriah walk over to me and Marlene's locker to go to AP English.

When we get close, I see Uriah looking at Marlene in the most loving way and it's adorable. They are going to make the cutest couple, and I can't wait to see the look on Marlene's face when he asks her, because I _know _that Marlene loves Uriah. She has dropped so many hints, but Uriah just is stupid and doesn't seem to notice.

Right as we are approaching Marlene, I see a note fall out of her locker.

"Hey Marlene! What's that?" I ask.

"I'm actually not sure." She opens it up and reads it and breaks into a huge smile.

"WHAT?!" I ask. "what is it?"

"It's a note saying to go to the front of the school, right before second hour and that there is a surprise waiting for me, and that's right now, so let's go!" She says excitedly.

I'm confused, I thought Uriah was asking her tonight, not during school. I look over at him, and I see shock.

OH no. I think. Someone else must be asking her to the dance. I decide I have to act fast. "Hey Mar, can you help me with something quick before we go see what your surprise is?" I ask.

Marlene looks surprised. "Yeah sure. But we better hurry so we don't miss the surprise."

"Don't worry it will be fast." As we are walking away, I give Uriah a look that says '_go see what's outside._' And he finally snaps out of his daze and starts running towards the doors.

"So what do you need help with?" Marlene asks.

_Oh crap. _I didn't think about what I needed help with. Then I think of it, I quick smear my hand over one of my eyes. "I uhh accidently smeared my make-up, and you're so good with make-up, I was hoping you could help me fix it."

"Oh of course I can fix it! Let's go to the bathrooms."

On our way there, I tell her about the karaoke at half time, and that we should do a duet together. She agrees and we decide on Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me. _

When we finally get to the bathroom, she fixes the make-up on my eye that I smeared, and makes it look good as new.

"There. Perfect." Marlene says.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"No problem." Marlene smiles. "Now let's go see what's outside."

I sure hope Uriah has figured out a way to stop whoever this is.

Uriah's POV

I cannot believe it. The day I am asking Marlene, some other guy tries to do it. Tris quickly leads Marlene off, but sends me a look that I think said 'go outside and figure this out.' So I quick run outside. When I get there, I am surprised to see band, a banner that says 'Will you go to the dance with me?' and a kid in our grade named Gabe sitting on a bench in front of a big tree. I march over to him.

"Gabe? Do you plan on asking Marlene to the dance?"

His face turns red. "Uhh yeahh…how did you find out?" Gabe has always been pretty outgoing, but I guess he isn't too confident when it comes to girls.

"Marlene showed me the note."

His face turns even redder. "Oh…yeah, I'm just waiting for her to come out."

"Ok." I say firmly. "Gabe, you're a really nice guy, and I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to not ask Marlene to the dance. You see, I have a whole entire thing planned to ask her tonight at the football game, and so please don't ask her?" I plead.

He scowls. "It's not my fault I'm doing it first, so no. I am asking her when she comes out."

"PLEASE GABE!" I shout. I get down on my knees and beg him. "I am literally begging you. Please ask someone else."

He sighs. "Uriah, honestly I would if I could. You see, I'm really shy when it comes to girls, and I don't talk to any girls other than Marlene, so I can't ask anyone else." I sigh, I feel pretty bad for him, but I really want to ask Marlene. Then, I see Marlene and Tris through the school windows, meaning they are almost out here. Then, suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"TRIS!" I shout. "Ask Tris! You two would be great for each other, and plus I think it would be really good for her to go with someone because everyone else in our group is."

His eyes light up. "You think Tris would really go with me?"

I nod my head. "I really do. So you'll ask her instead of Marlene?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

I do a fist pump. "THANK YOU GABE! Now here they come, so get ready and good luck." Then I quickly run off to watch the scene before me take place.

Tris's POV

As we are walking out, I glance out the window and see Uriah do a fist pump and run off, so that means he figured something out. I let out a sigh of relief.

We quickly make our way outside and are greeted with the sound of music, and Gabe-a tall, blond haired boy with emerald green eyes holding a single rose.

Marlene gasps and breaks into a huge smile. OHHH POOR URI! He didn't convince Gabe to not ask Marlene.

He walks towards us. "I know that I don't know you very well, except for the fact that you are really nice and the most beautiful girl at school, and I know that I am not at all as good as you deserve, but…Tris? Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?"

Aww that was adorable, but Uriah's way was cuter…wait…HE SAID TRIS! I see Marlene's face turn into shock and then anger. She glares at me, but Gabe looks at me nervously.

I don't really know him, but he is really cute, and he seems very nice, and I haven't gone on a date since Al, and plus, it might be fun to have a date to the dance, because then I won't be the 5th wheel or anything like that.

So I smile and say "I would love to." He hands me the rose, and then I hear the bell ring. "Ohh! I gotta go! Come on Mar!" I grab her hand and run into the building, but the whole time she is glaring at me. Well shoot. What did I do now?

Four's POV

I am walking to my second hour class, thinking about how close I was to asking Tris to the dance, but then of _course_ I was interrupted, so now I have to try to find another good time to do it, as I am walking, I notice Tris and Marlene, and then some blond guy outside with them holding a rose.

OH NO! I think, he's asking Tris to the dance. Please say no Tris Please say no! I think to myself, but no such luck, I see her smile, and he hands her the rose.

I feel like balling my eyes out. I finally found someone I may actually be able to open up to, and then this happens? What is wrong with my life?

I hear the bell ring and realize I am late to class. Then, I see that girl Rachel walking towards me. She and her family just moved here from some small town out east. Her dad works with Marcus now, and so I am supposed to "be nice to her" but I don't really know her very well.

Then I get an idea, it's kind of a mean one, but I am desperate. If Tris has a date to the dance, then I need one too.

"Hey Rachel!" I yell. She's a really pretty girl, just not my type.

"Oh, hi Four." She waves.

"So, I know we haven't known each other for very long and that this is not at all cute or romantic, but we are both seniors and we both know each other so, do you want to go to the dance with me."

She looks surprised, but quickly smiles and says "sure."

"Cool" I say. "I gotta go now, bye." Then I run off. I hope I didn't make a mistake asking her.

Tris's POV

Marlene didn't say a word to me after Gabe asked me to the dance, and I'm pretty sure it's because Gabe asked me instead of her, but still, it's not my fault, finally, when my self-defense class came along, I found Christina and we walked towards the gym. Then my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw I had one new text from Marlene.

_Hey Tris! Just letting you know, I can't do the duet with you anymore tonight, I'm sorry! I'm singing a solo instead, it's an assignment for Choir. Sorry again._

I groan and Christina asks me what's wrong. I tell her everything that happened with Marlene, and Christina listens intently.

"Don't worry Tris, Marlene won't be mad after Uriah asks her tonight."

"I guess you're right, but still…" By then we are at the gym and we go and take a seat, waiting until Four comes. Then, I see the new girl Rachel come in. She goes off and sits on her own, but I don't feel like talking to her right now, so I just continue on with my conversation with Christina.

"I get it, but don't worry about it. SO what song are you gonna sing now?" She asks.

I think I'm gonna sing Taylor Swift _The Best Day_. You know, in honor of my parents…" I trail off.

Christina nods "I think that is a really sweet idea."

"Thanks." Just then, Four walks in.

"Alright everyone, we're learning punches and kicks today, so go next to a punching bag and imitate me."

We all go over, but for some reason, I can't seem to move the punching bag very far, even though I am hitting them just like Four did, and as hard as I can.

Then Four comes over to me and says "you don't have much muscle which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Suddenly, he presses his hand to my stomach. My heart pounds so hard my hest hurts, and I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Never forget to keep tension here." he says in a quiet voice. He then removes his hand and walks away, but I still feel the tingle of where his hand used to be.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rachel glaring at me. What did I do now?

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I know a lot of you wanted Four to ask Tris to the dance, but I just didn't feel like it was time for Fourtris to officially start yet. Tris hasn't really figured out her feelings yet, and I wanted to add a little drama with Marlene/Tris/Gabe. So I'm really sorry, but I promise, THERE WILL BE OFFICIAL FOURTRIS VERY SOON! Also, sorry for you UriTris lovers, I had thought about having Uri ask her, but it was just too weird for me and I couldn't do it! **

**Sorry about not having the Karaoke thing in this chapter, it was just getting really long, and I thought that was a good place to stop, but it will be in the next chapter! **

**And also, ObsessedHutcher, I hope I did an okay job portraying you! Let me know if you liked the way Rachel in the story is or not, or if there is anything you would like to see! And please tell me what you really thought of the way I portrayed you because I really want you to like/approve of how I am portraying you! Also, thanks so much for all the support! :)**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all and thanks again!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	10. Chapter 10

********PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE********

**Hey guys! What's up?! Ok…IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS! it's just been crazy at my house, and track officially started so that's been crazy, AND I'm dealing with some health issues so please cut me some slack! I'm on spring break now though so I'll update a lot this week hopefully! :) Ok, so I know a lot of you were mad about me not having Four ask her to the dance, and I got a few strong worded reviews, but I promise THIS WILL BE A FOURTRIS STORY! So just hang with me for a few more chapters! ;) I just wasn't ready for Fourtris to happen, because I want it to seem natural, so I'm sorry, but do not fret, I have a few tricks up my sleeve ;) **

**Also, so who saw Divergent?! Well, I did and I WAS SO DISSAPOINTED! THEY CHANGED THE MOVIE SO MUCH AND LEFT OUT SO MUCH FROM THE BOOK! THEY LEFT OUT ALL MY FAVORITE SCENES AND LINES AND CHANGED THE FLIPPIN ENDING! I ALSO THOUGHT SHAILENE DID A HORRIBLE JOB AS TRIS! LIKE WHEN NATALIE DIED, IT DIDN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE TRIS WAS SAD! I mean I thought it was a good movie, but compared to the book, I thought it was terrible. If anyone wants to talk about it with me, pm me or let me know what you thought in a review!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate every single one!**

**Now enough rambling…the story.**

Tris's POV

After that interesting self-defense class, I walked with Christina to lunch. We got our lunches and started walking towards our tables. It was then that I noticed that our two usually separated lunch tables were sitting together. The table consisted of Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Four and that new girl Rachel.

Christina and I sat down and started eating our lunches, when suddenly, somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to find Gabe standing there awkwardly, "Hi uhh—could I maybe sit there?" He pointed to the seat next to me.

I nodded. "Of course. Please sit down."

He sat next to me and we began eating our lunches in silence, but it was a very awkward silence. The rest of the table was talking, but we both just sat there.

Finally, Christina asked me a question. "So Tris? About that party on Friday…"

"NO." I say not even looking up. "Absolutely not. There is no way."

She pouts. "You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

"Yes I do. You were going to ask if you could get me ready for the party and my answer is no." I continue eating.

"Tris." She whines. "Why not?"

"Because you make me look like a slut." I say nonchalantly.

"What if I promise that you won't look slutty?" She begs.

I roll my eyes and groan. "FINNEEEE" I drag out the word to make it sound dramatic.

Then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, and we all make our way to our next classes.

The rest of the day is slow as can be. I can't wait for the football game and karaoke. Marlene is going to be so shocked that Uri is asking her. I just hope he can pull it off.

******Time Lapse to football game******

I am sitting with Mar and Christina down near all the football players on the field. Four and Zeke set up the whole karaoke thing for half time, and they were able to convince the coach to let all the singers come down and sit near the sidelines so it was easier to do. Right now we are tied with the other team and there is 5 minutes left of the half.

I'm a little nervous though, because I haven't sang in front of a crowd in a long time. Marlene is going to sing her song first, then Chris and Will are going to be doing a duet, but Will is on the football team and will join Chris once the first half is over, then there's a few other kids going, then it will be me and finally after me, Uri will come on.

Then the whistle is blown and I see Zeke and Four walking towards the center of the field each with a microphone in their hands.

Zeke opens it up by introducing himself and Four and explaining what's going on. Then Four announces Marlene and her song which is _Say Something _by A Great Big World.

After Four introduces her, she makes her way to the middle of the field and Zeke hands her one of the microphones, and she starts singing.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I am feeling so small**

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I will stumble and fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I will swallow my pride**

**You're the one that I love**

**And I'm saying goodbye**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something...**

She finishes the song and everyone cheers. She did a really good job. I could tell there was a lot of emotion in the song. Zeke and Four walk back to the front and say thank you to Marlene and then they introduce Christina and Will who are singing. They run across the field holding hands and both take a microphone and start singing Somebody that I used to know by Gotye and Kimbra.

Will started

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Then Christina started her part.

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**And you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

By now they were both trying hard not to laugh but they held it together and sang the rest together.

**Somebody that I used to know**

**Somebody…**

**Somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**I used to know**

**Somebody I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Somebody**

Everyone erupted into cheers while Chris and Will walked off the stage laughing and came and sat back down by me. They both knew that the song was kind of the opposite of their relationship so they thought it would be funny to sing together.

The next singers were Molly, Drew and Peter doing a trio to some weird rap song, then it was Myra singing a cute song, and now there was only one more person to go before me, and that's when I saw it. The familiar clumsy walk. The broad shoulders and muscled arms. The dark t-shirt and jeans. Al. When I think it can't get any worse, Four announces what song he is singing. I freeze in my place when I hear it. The song is Bruno Mars' _When I Was Your Man._ I know the song is directed at me, not only does he actually feel all those emotions towards me—which I already know because he sends me like 50 texts a day telling me he's sorry—but that was also "our song" when we dated.

Chris and Will immediately look at me. They both know what's going on, because me Chris, Will and Al were best friends for a while. We were completely inseparable until Al tried to abuse me. They both know that _When I Was Your Man_ was our song. Al used to sing it to me all the time. I used to love that song, but after what happened with Al…let's just say I haven't listened to it since.

I see Al take the microphone from Four and he starts talking. "Before I start singing I just want to uhh—I want to dedicate this song to T-t-tris." I put my head in my hands and wait for him to start singing.

I hear him begin and he sounds exactly the same as he did when we dated.

**Same bed but it feels just**

**A little bit bigger now**

**Our song on the radio**

**But it dont sound the same**

**When our friends talk about you**

**All it does is just tear me down**

**Cause my heart breaks a little**

**When I hear your name**

**It all just sounds like (oooooh)**

**Mmm too young too dumb to realize**

**That i**

**Should of bought you flowers**

**And held you hands**

**Should of gave you all my hours**

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby is dancing**

**But shes dancing with another man**

**My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways**

**Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

**Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made**

**Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes**

**It all just sounds like (oooooh)**

**Mmm too young too dumb to realize**

**That i**

**Should of bought you flowers**

**And held your hands**

**Should of gave you all my hours**

**When I had the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

**Now my baby is dancing**

**But shes dancing with another man**

**Although it hurts**

**Ill be the first to say**

**That I was wrooooong**

**Oooh I know im probably much too late**

**To try and apologize for my mistakes**

**But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he hold you hands**

**Give you all hes hours**

**When he has the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**Cause I remember how much**

**You loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should of done**

**When I was your man**

**Do all the things I should of done**

**When I was your man**

By the time he is done, I can feel tears running down my face. I do miss Al. I really do. But I can't forgive him after what he did to me.

I look up and see he is looking straight at me. I shake my head slightly as if saying no. I watch him hunch his shoulders and walk back to his friends.

Christina and Will both give me hugs and Christina quick fixes my makeup and I make my way to the center of the field.

Four introduces me and I forget about the nerves and just start singing.

**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on**

**I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run**

**Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold**

**I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**

**I know you're not scared of anything at all**

**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**

**But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean**

**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**

**And we drive and drive till we found a town far enough away**

**And we talk and window shop until I forgot all their names**

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school**

**But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**

**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**

**But I know I had the best day with you today**

**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger**

**God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am**

**I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run**

**And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video I found from back when I was three**

**You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me**

**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves**

**And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**

**Now I know why all the trees change in the fall**

**I know you were on my side even when I was wrong**

**And I love you for giving me your eyes**

**For staying back and watching me shine**

**And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin this chance to say**

**That I had the best day with you today**

When I finish singing I know that I am crying. All I can think of is my parents and it makes me really sad to think about them. But I don't regret singing that song, I think I really honored them by singing that. I then notice that everyone is clapping and cheering and screaming. Both Zeke and Four have their mouths hanging open. I've never really sang in front of anyone except Uriah, Chris, Will and…Al. They all told me I was really good, but I never believed them, so I wouldn't sing in front of anyone else.

After I sing, I see Uriah walk on stage and introduce himself. I see Zeke and Four running to the other side of the field to get the banner, so I quickly run back and sit by Marlene. Uriah told me to have her next to him when he said the words Just the Way you are the first time, and then when he said it the second time, Zeke and Four would bring up the banner. So I plan on bringing Marlene up when he says when I see your face.

He starts singing.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday.**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

I grab Marlene's hand and start sprinting to the middle of the field, dragging her behind me. I hear her yelling "Tris what are you doing?" and "TRIS! LET GO!" But I just keep on running.

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

We reach Uriah just in time, and when we get there and he looks at Marlene and keeps on singing.

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Then, I look behind us and I see a massive banner that says 'Marlene, You are Amazing Just the Way You Are. Will you go to the dance with me?—Uriah'

Then when I look back over, Uriah pulls out a single rose and hands it to Marlene. Then, Mar squeals and says "YES!" and they hug each other, the song completely forgotten.

Everyone stomps their feet and clap and cheer. I'm so happy for the two of them.

**Ok guys, once again sorry for the late update, and I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted the next chapter to be a complete separate chapter, but I already have started it and will hopefully post it by Thursday. Also, I know the chapter was mostly songs, but I didn't know how else to break this up, so I'm really sorry but I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait! ;)**

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter and what you thought of the movie!**

**Love you all!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again guys! See, as promised, I have given you a quick update! ;)**

**Response to some reviews….**

**Guest: the songs were Say Something by A Great Big World,** **Somebody that I used to know by Gotye, When I was your Man by Bruno Mars, The Best Day by Taylor Swift and Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars**

**Here comes chapter 11**

******TIME LAPSE TO FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL*****(A/N: Sorry guys, I'm just really bad at writing all the school stuff, so I'm just going straight to Friday after school)**

Tris' POV

The whole week was so boring. Gabe sat with me every day this week, and it was super awkward, neither of us had anything to say to the other. I'm really concerned about how the dance on Saturday is going to go.

Currently, I am sitting on a spinny chair in Chris' bathroom while she tries to "transform" me into a "gorgeously stunning fashionable darling" in the words of Christina.

After school, we stopped at my house where she went to my closet and spent about an hour filling up a bag of what clothing she thought might work for tonight. Then when we got to her house, she put a blanket over the mirror, so I have absolutely no idea what she is doing to me, and she says she won't show me until she is fully done. So I am just hoping it turns out well.

Finally, after what seems like 10 hours, she tells me my hair and makeup is done. Then she blind folds me and hands me some pieces of clothing and instructs me to change while she does her own hair and makeup. She also said that if I take the blindfold off, she will make me change into the sluttiest clothes she owns.

After the struggle of putting clothes on blindfolded, I sit and wait, trying to figure out what I am wearing. I know I have on a bra and underwear, but the bra feels different, I think it might be one of Chris's, but I don't know. I also know I'm wearing a very tight dress, but other than that, I have no clue what I have on.

Finally, I hear the door open and close and the sounds of footsteps coming close.

"Alright Tris, all I have left to do is put your jewelry on, and then you can see yourself."

"Ughh ok, but hurry up." I feel her put a really heavy necklace around my neck, then put in a pair of studs in my second ear piercing and dangly earrings in my first ear piercing. She then puts a bracelet, 2 rings and a pair of shoes on me

"Ok, stand up, and let me make sure you look perfect."

I oblige and stand up. I then learn that I am wearing extremely high heels, because I can barely stand up without falling.

"Tris. You look fabulous. I am going to walk you over to the full length mirror, and then I will take the blindfold off."

She leads me to what I assume is her mirror and then…BAM I can see again. I look in the mirror and see I am wearing the dark blue, skin tight, strapless dress with the side cut-outs that Christina forced me to buy on Sunday. I also have on the 6 inch silver stiletto heels that I bought then too. My hair is curled into thick, messy waves, as if to look like I just was on the beach. My makeup is very light, I have a little bit of foundation, small amount of silver eye shadow, black mascara, and light red lipstick. The necklace Chris put on is a chunky chandelier necklace that is silver geometric shapes, and the earrings and bracelet match. I also notice that my chest doesn't look quite so flat. Overall, I think I look pretty good. I'm not a huge fan of the dress, but other than that, I think I look good.

"Wow, Christina. I'm shocked. I don't actually look too slutty. Except…what's going on with my bra?" I ask.

"Well, your bras are too small, so I bought you a bigger size push up bra."

"Really Chris? Was that necessary?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Yes it was. Now just say thank you."

"Thank you." I grumble.

I then take some time to look at Christina, she has on a bright pink halter style dress that is even shorter and tighter than my dress. She has on lots of makeup with smoky eye shadow and her hair is in an intricate bun. She wears 6 inch black heels to finish off the outfit.

"Chris, you look good too."

She pretends to flip her hair back. "Why thank you." She says in a weird accent and we both laugh and walk out to my car. I hop into the driver's seat, and Christina gets into the passenger seat, and we drive to Uriah's house.

When we arrive, I see that it is already packed with people. And when I say packed, I mean like driveway and road is full of cars and there is nowhere to park closer than like a mile away. So when me and Chris finally make our way to the door, we walk in, and try to get passed the hundreds of bodies occupying the Pedrad's house.

We look around trying to find our crowd, and we finally find them hiding out in the kitchen.

"HEY! OUR GUEST OF HONOR IS HERE!" Zeke yells. "LET'S GO MAKE THE ANNOUNCEMENT! URI, TRIS, LET'S GO!" Zeke grabs both of our arms and brings us into the living room, where we all three go ahead and stand on the couch. Zeke shuts the music off and says "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

Everyone turns and looks at us. "I just want you all to know, this party is in honor of Uri and Trissy becoming mature adults, so when you are partying tonight, think of them! To Uriah and Tris!" he yells and everyone else echos "To Uriah and Tris!"

We all start laughing and Zeke, Uri and I head back to the kitchen, where Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Christina, Four and Rachel are waiting.

"Alright guys, now that Tris is here, let's go have some fun!" Zeke cries while grabbing Shauna and bringing her to the dance "floor". I see Uriah, Will and Four do the same with their designated ladies, leaving me and Lynn alone in the kitchen.

"Well I'm joining them." Lynn says, walking out. I guess it's just me now.

I think about why I didn't invite Gabe to the party, and I really don't know. I guess I just don't like him, resulting in me being alone at my own party. I sigh, and after a few minutes I walk out of the kitchen into the party room. When I walk out, I see Rachel off to the side standing alone, looking very uncomfortable, so I walk over to her.

"Hey." I say. "Where's Four?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know. Zeke said he had something major to talk to him about, and then they walked away, leaving me alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you go and dance?"

Rachel shrugs again. "I guess parties aren't really my thing."

"How come?" I ask.

"I'm not really the party type."

"Umm okay?" I say awkwardly. "So when did you and Four get together?" I ask trying to make conversation.

She forces a laugh. "Umm I'm not really sure we are together, he more or less asked me because he didn't want to be alone, I think. I just said yes because I'm really bad at saying no to people. I really don't even know him."

"Oh, well, I don't think anyone really knows Four very well, except maybe Zeke. He seems pretty closed off to everyone, so don't take it personally.

"Well thanks." She says.

"No problem. I'm gonna uhh—go and dance now." I say. "See ya."

I decide that I'm not really in the mood to dance right now, so I go out on the Pedrad's deck to get some fresh air.

After a little while, I hear the screen door leading to the deck open and close, and I hear footsteps approaching.

"Not in the mood to party?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see Four.

I smile. "I don't know. I guess I just needed some air."

"Yeah me too." He says and comes and stands next to me.

We stand together in silence, but it's a comforting silence. After awhile, I hear Zeke announce "IF YOU ARE NOT A CLOSE FRIEND, AKA IF YOU'RE NOT URIAH, FOUR, WILL, LYNN, MARLENE, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA OR TRIS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND IF YOU ARE URIAH, FOUR, WILL, LYNN, MARLENE, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA OR TRIS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN MY BASEMENT!"

I hear lots of grumbles and groans as people leave the house.

"Well, I guess we should head to the basement."

Four nods and together we walk to the basement.

When we arrive, Zeke says "Alright everyone, get in a circle, we will be playing truth or dare." Everyone in the room, beside Four and I cheer, but we both groan and say "WHY?" at the same time.

"Because it's fun!" Christina chirps in

Even though I don't want to, I cooperate and get into a circle.

"So, because this party is in _my _honor, I will have the honor of going first." Uriah says. "My first victim will be…Christina. So, truth or dare?"

*******PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW********

**There it is guys! Next chapter, on Thursday, as promised! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, did you like the mini Fourtris I had?! I hope so! **_********__**Anyways, the next chapter will be the truth or dare game, which I have some ideas for, but I'm super bad at truth or dares, so if you guys could all leave some reviews with ideas for truths and dares, I would be SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**_** *********So, thanks in advance for helping me with ideas! Also, after the truth or dare chapter, it will be the dance chapter, which is going to be the best, and I cannot wait to write it, so the more truth or dare ideas I get, the faster I can update, which means the faster the dance chapter will come! So please please please give me ideas, review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff!**

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI guys! First off, I just wanna say thanks to all you reviewers! I got so many, and I appreciate all the kind words! I truly wanted to cry when I read all of them! They truly make my day, so keep 'em coming! :)**

**Response to reviews…**

**Lindsey99: Thanks so much! Your reviews always make me so happy! I am so glad you are enjoying the story and I will for sure strongly consider your idea for the dance ;)**

**And also, thanks for all the truth or dare ideas! They really helped, and I truly appreciate every idea that I got, I'd list everyone who gave me ideas, but there were quite a few, so I'm not going to, but if you did give me an idea and I used it, thank you, and you know who you are! And if you gave me an idea and I didn't use it, thank you anyways, there were just so many that I had to choose the ones that worked best with where I'm headed with this! Thanks again!**

**Here's Chapter 12**

Tris's POV

I see Chris contemplating which she should do. She finally decides on "Truth"

"Pansycake." Uriah mumbles. I see Zeke give him a look. "Ok, what is the worst thing you have ever done?"

I see Christina's cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Umm probably when I broke Jeanine Matthews' test tubes, but blamed it on Drew. Drew was sent to infirmary when Jeanine and Eric were through with him."

All of us look at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Okay, Okay, it's not that funny!" Christina says. "Let's get on with it, it's my turn. Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Four says firmly.

"I dare you to tell us your real name."

In one quick movement, Four's shirt is off. He smirks. "Nice try though."

Christina shrugs.

"Shauna truth or dare?" Four says.

"Truth."

"Pansycake." Uriah says again, receiving multiple glares.

"Who was your first kiss?"

I see Shauna blush so bad, you think she was a tomato. "Uriah?"

We all turn to Uriah in shock. He puts his hands up in an I surrender manner. "It wasn't my fault. Shauna explain what happened."

"Ok, it was in middle school, Zeke and I were "a thing" and I told him I would come over one day after school and I had a surprise for him, which was giving him a kiss, so I came over like I planned, and I saw Zeke sitting on the couch in the living room. So I decided to sneak up on him. I very quietly walked up, then I was right behind him, and I wanted my eyes closed during the kiss, so right before I turned his head and kissed him, I closed my eyes. Then I grabbed his head, turned it around and kissed him, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Zeke it was Uriah." I see her put her face in her hands.

We all start rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. "alright you hyenas calm down. Ok, Marlene, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Shauna gets an evil glimpse in her eyes. "I dare you to prank call your first crush and tell them that you are waiting for him at the chapel and ready to have kids."

Marlene pales, but pulls out her phone and then says "Does anyone have Al's number?"

We all gasp and turn to Marlene shocked.

"_Al _was your first crush?" I say in shock.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised. So does anyone have his number?"

I nod my head and pull out my phone and go to Al's contact and read off the number. Marlene dials it in and puts her phone on speaker, the phone rings twice before we hear Al's voice say "Hello?"

"Hi Al honey! Where are you? I'm at the chapel waiting. I thought we were gonna start our family and adopt our 13 kids. Come on, hurry up. The preacher is going to have to leave soon."

"Marlene? Is that you? Why are you prank calling me? Are you playing truth or dare?"

"Umm…No?"

"You are, I'm coming to play."

"Alright we're at Zeke and Uriah's. See you soon."

After Marlene says that, Chris, Will, Uriah and I all turn to each other and pale. Then, Chris, Uriah and Will all come over and hug me and say "it's going to be fine, we're right here."

See, I didn't tell anyone about what happened with Al except for Will, Christina and Uriah, I didn't want people to look at me as if I was weak. So as far as the rest of the school is concerned, Al and I had a fight and broke up.

By now, everyone is looking at Uriah, Christina, Will and I as if we are crazy.

"What's going on?" Zeke asks.

"Nothing." I say. "Let's get on with the game." Then I hear big footsteps coming down the stairs, and the smell of lemongrass and soap evades my nose. "I guess Al is here." I say.

Four's POV

After we find out that Al's coming, Uriah, Will and Christina all crowd around Tris. I don't understand why, but it seems like Tris is scared of Al. The way she acted the first day of self-defense class and now this, I think there is definitely some history between them, but I just don't know what.

Then I hear Tris say "I guess Al is here." I turn and see Al. He comes towards the circle and tries to sit next to Tris, but I see Christina hug Tris close, and Uriah and Will block Tris from Al's view saying "Get away from her." Al looks hurt, but instead goes and sits down by Marlene.

"So…it's my turn. Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us what's going on with you and Tris, and don't say nothing because that would obviously be a lie."

I see Al start to nervously play with the hem of his t-shirt, and glance at Tris. Tris then glares and shakes her head, and in that moment, Al pulls off his shirt.

"Ok umm…Tris, truth or dare?" Al says.

Tris's POV

I hear Al say "Tris, truth or dare?" I start to panic, but I know I have to calm down so I don't look like a coward.

"Dare."

"I umm—dare you to—umm give me—umm another chance." Al stutters out.

Uriah, Will, Chris and I all give him incredulous looks.

"Are you kidding me?" I say. "You think you deserve another chance? You think you deserve forgiveness after what you did to me?" I shake my head. "You are a coward, and I will _never _forgive you. Stay away from me and my friends."

I see Al nod his head, and walk out, with his head hung low and his shoulders hunched.

Right now, everyone except Uriah, Will and Christina are looking at me in shock.

"Jeez Tris. That was kinda harsh. All he was doing was asking for another chance with you. You should've taken him back, he's a nice guy." Shauna says.

I start to boil with anger, I am about to come up with a comeback, but Will answers for me. "Shauna just shut the F*** up. You have no idea what happened with Tris and Al."

"Seriously Will? Al is a nice guy, there was no need for Tris to be rude about it. Now let's just forget what happened and move on. Tris, take off a piece of clothing and call on someone, it's your turn." Marlene responds.

"Woah woah woah." Uriah says. "Tris does not have to take off a piece of clothing."

"Umm that's the rule." Lynn says.

Christina pops in and responds for Uriah. "That was an entirely different circumstance."

"No it's not!" Shauna shouts.

Shauna and Lynn start going at it with Uriah, Will and Christina.

"Guys it's fine, I really appreciate you guys sticking up for me, but it's not worth your energy. Whatever, rules are rules, I don't even care. If they wanna be little drama queens about it, fine. The whole thing with Al has already put me in a bad enough mood, so let's just get this night over with."

I see Uriah, Will and Chris look at me with pity, but close their mouths anyway.

Since I'm wearing a dress, I have no choice but to take the whole dress off, leaving me in just the bra and panties Chris made me wear. I am now thankful that Chris bought me a new bra, because this is actually a nice one.

"Ok, Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responds, and I can tell he is happy that he is finally called on.

"Ok, I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce."

Zeke looks at me like 'are you serious? That's easy.' I see Uriah stand and walk to a mini fridge in their mini basement kitchen and pulls out a bottle of extra hot hot sauce and hands it to Zeke.

Zeke takes it and says. "Cheers" and starts gulping it down.

After he finishes the whole bottle, he looks up in triumph, but than after about 2 seconds, his face gets super red, and he starts waving his hands by his mouth yelling "HOT HOT HOT!" he then runs to their sink and sticks his head under the faucet to try and get some water. By now, we are all laughing hysterically.

When Zeke finally calms down, he sits and says "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"What do you think?"

Zeke laughs. "Ok, I dare you to walk over to Lucy's house and propose to her."

Uriah looks scared to death. "NO, anyone but Lucy."

Zeke laughs. "Nope, I said Lucy. So go do the dare, or be a….PANSYCAKE"

Now, Uriah has no choice but to do the dare, or Zeke will never let him live it down.

"Umm alright…" Uriah says nervously.

"Wait, I don't get it, what's wrong with this Lucy chick?" Marlene asks.

"Well, Lucy is a middle schooler who has had a crush on Uriah since FOREVER and she is kinda obsessed with him. She has a collage of all his school pictures hanging above her bed…"

"Ohhh" we all say, now understanding why this is such a bad dare

"Well, let's get this over with." Uriah says.

We all leave the house and walk two houses down. We all hide on one side of the house where we can still see the front door, but people can't see us. Uriah walks up the front steps and picks one of the flowers from the flower garden and rings the doorbell about 20 times. Finally, we see a young girl answer the door with curlers in her hair.

She looks like she just woke up, but when she sees Uriah, her face lights up and she quickly tries to take the curlers out of her hair.

"Oh Uriah! What are you doing here?" I hear who I assume to be Lucy say.

"Hi Lucy. I uhh was wondering…will you marry me?" He gets down on one knee and hands her the flower.

"OF COURSE! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" Lucy says while trying to kiss Uriah.

"Haha well, I did…I'll see you in a hundred years!" Uriah says and then takes off running.

When we make it back to the house, we are all choking from laughing.

"Ok, my victim is Tris. Tris, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with…" his eyes scan the room. "Four" he finishes and smirks.

Oh no. I think. I can't do that, I like Four. But he's with Rachel. But I am already in only my bra and underwear, I don't have a choice. I look at Four and he shrugs his shoulders, so I take that as a yes. So I grab his hand and lead him to the closet.

We get in and he says "We don't have to do anything."

I nod. "thank you."

We just sit in silence for about 6 minutes and 45 seconds. Then I hear them start counting down from 15, and I suddenly make a rash decision, I walk over to Four, and just as I hear Chris yell 5, I give him a peck on the lips and then right as they open the closet door, I seated myself back on the opposite side of the closet.

"Wow, you guys didn't do anything?" Will asks incredulously.

I shake my head and turn to look at Four. I see him standing there in complete shock. I nudge him an say "come on" he quickly shakes out of the daze and follows back to the circle.

I really don't know what came over me, and what I was thinking when I kissed him. I feel so stupid now. What was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm such a freak now. I just ruined everything. Too late now though.

I realize it's my turn to go, "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says and winks at me.

"I dare you to sit in Will's lap for the rest of the game." I wink back at her and she smiles and goes over to Will who grins in response.

"Ok, Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Four says.

Christina laughs. "Ok, I dare you to call Tris's brother Caleb and tell him that you got Tris pregnant and that you are making her keep the baby, but are leaving her."

I see Four thinking about the dare, and finally says, "Tris, Caleb's number?" I quickly read off Caleb's cell phone number and listen to the rings and wait for the familiar voice of my older brother.

"Hello?" he says groggily.

"Umm hi. I just wanted to let you know that I got your sister, Tris pregnant, and I'm forcing her to keep the baby, but I'm leaving her because I can't deal with a baby right now.

"WHAT?!" I hear Caleb scream. "YOU DICK! WHO THE H*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU ARE A TERRIGBLE PERSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?! I AM GOING TO—" and then Four just hangs up on him.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get a huge lecture tonight…" I say and everyone laughs.

"Ok, Lynn. Truth or Dare?" Four asks.

"Dare." Lynn responds.

Four smirks and then says "I dare you to give Zeke a hickey."

Lynn makes a face and says "Uh no way" and slides her shirt over her head. "Tris. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say, not in the mood to do anything crazy.

Lynn grins really wide. "What happened between you and Al to make you hate him so much."

"Lynn give it a rest!" Uriah says. "It's none of your business."

"Seriously! Why are you guys being such babies about this? It's none of your business!" Will shouted.

And Christina was hugging me saying "You don't need to tell them."

"Well, it's truth or dare, so if you don't answer, then I guess you'll have to take off a piece of clothing."

I realize I have no choice. So above all the noise, I just flat out say "He tried to abuse me." Everyone turns and looks at me in shock. "Happy now?" I then grab my dress, put it back on and walk out of the house and slamming the door on my way out.

I hear someone in heels running after me. "Tris!" Christina shouts. "I'm sorry! I don't know why they were being so horrible about it."

"I know, it's not your fault, Chris, but thank you. I just need to go home." So that's what I do.

Christina and I get in my car, I drop her off at her house, and I put my car in my garage, and walk into my house. I go to my bedroom, put on a tank top and shorts and collapse on my bed, trying to forget about this horrible night.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

I'm sleeping peacefully when suddenly, I hear my phone ringing. I groggily sit up in bed and answer it "hello?" I say still sounding half asleep.

"Tris, it's Christina. You need to come down to the Pit." Her voice sounds sad, like she is trying not to cry. "It's Al."

When she says that, I drop my phone and jump out of bed as fast as possible, grab my jacket and run to my car. I speed all the way to the Pit, where I see a crowd of people have gathered.

I run out of my car not even bothering to lock it. I rush through the crowd to get to the front to see what happened, and then, I see it. A big body being pulled from the Chasm. I gasp, I see Al's face bruised and bloody.

I turn around because I can't look. I start to cry, and then I am pulled into the arms of Christina, and we sit and cry.

**Alright guys what did you all think?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, thank you for all the ideas I was given, I really appreciate it! I hope I wrote truth or dare ok, I just am not the best at it, so sorry if I did anything wrong! Now, the next update will be…THE DANCE! I have been waiting to do this chapter for FOREVER and I cannot wait! So I hope you guys are as excited as I am!**

**Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought about the story and how I wrote it! As always, criticism is welcome. Every single review I get makes my day so thank you!**

**Love you all!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


End file.
